5 Steps In A Relationship
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: COMPLETE. Ada lima tahap dalam mencapai kesempurnaan hubungan. Itulah yang dialami oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Special fic for SasuNaru Day, collab with bloominpoppies. Rated for OOC, language, lime, and lemon. RnR, please? XD
1. Step 1: Kissing

"Itu Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasukeee! Lihat sini dooong!!"

"KYAA! Gantengnyaaa!"

"...Berisik!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**5 Steps In a Relationship © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter & BloominPoppies**_

_**Step #1 : Kissing**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Konoha Gakuen adalah SMA terbaik di kota Konoha. Sekolahnya begitu megah, indah, asri, dan tenang. Setiap orang yang masuk ke sekolah itu pasti akan merasa kerasan, nyaman, dan--

"AAAAGGHH!!!"

...Mungkin tidak.

"Aku bisa gila!" seru seorang berambut pirang sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Naruto, ada apa sih? Ribut sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," seorang berambut nanas yang duduk di pojokan protes. Naruto langsung meletakkan tasnya di meja depan orang itu, menempati bangkunya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tidak lihat?" Naruto langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke si rambut nanas bernama Shikamaru itu. "Tiap hari para wanita berteriak-teriak 'Sasuke', 'Sasuke ganteng', atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan rambut ayam itu. Bahkan saat di depan gerbang tadi juga begitu! Aku sampai lari di koridor hanya untuk menghindar!"

"...Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau tanya 'Lalu?'?!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Mendengar mereka berteriak-teriak begitu membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah didengar," komentar Shikamaru dengan nada datar.

"Memangnya semudah itu?? Telingaku itu berlubang, Shikamaru!"

"Ya kalau tidak berlubang artinya kau tuli, bodoh."

"Argh, bukan itu maksudkuuu..." Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda, geez..." Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat bersender di dinding. "Kau itu sebenarnya cuma iri, Naruto."

"Iri? Untuk apa iri dengan Rambut ayam itu?"

"Tidak perlu munafik. Tiap hari kau selalu protes tentang Uchiha itu. Bagaimana Uchiha dikerumuni wanita, perkelahianmu dengan Uchiha, apa yang Uchiha lakukan untuk mempermalukanmu, dan hal-hal lainnya. Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau adalah fans tersembunyi Uchiha?"

Belum sempat Naruto membalas, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 tahun, kelas II-1. Seorang tampan dan pintar yang menjadi idola (bagi wanita dan sebagian pria--kecuali Naruto) di Konoha Gakuen. Kulitnya putih. Rambut hitamnya jabrik di bagian belakang. Warna matanya gelap. Sungguh pria idaman wanita--dan pria yang bermimpi agar bisa seperti dirinya, bahkan mendapatkannya (bagi penganut jalur homoseksual).

"Mimpi buruk dimulai..." Naruto pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya dan menutup telinganya.

Tebakan Naruto tepat. Saat Sasuke masuk, para fansnya yang di dalam kelas langsung heboh (menyapa, ber'kyaaa' ria, dan sebagainya). Heran, kenapa mereka tidak capek heboh-hebohan begitu, padahal yang mereka idolakan sama sekali tidak peduli? Mengerikan.

Sasuke pun meletakkan tas di meja paling depan, masih satu baris dengan tempat duduk Naruto. Dia pun berdiri berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Heh? Naruto tidak salah lihat, kan?

"Oi, Uzumaki."

Ah, benar. Uchiha itu memang mendekati Naruto. Mau ngajak ribut?

"Uchiha," Naruto berkata dengan merendahkan suaranya. "Apa maumu? Kalau mau berkelahi, aku sedang tidak mood."

"Aku tidak tahu kau ingin pamer atau apa, tapi yang pasti aku menyadari sesuatu saat berpapasan denganmu pagi ini di depan gerbang."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Yah, wajar saja sih. Seorang bodoh sepertimu mungkin tidak menyadarinya."

"Teme!!" Naruto berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa, hah?! Seenaknya saja kau memanggil orang dengan sebutan bodoh!"

Seluruh siswa di kelas itu memandang mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berani menengahi karena tidak ingin terkena bogem mentah dari dua orang itu. Yah, Sasuke dan Naruto paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu persaingan— atau pertengkaran, lebih tepatnya di antara mereka.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil, "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kebodohanmu, Dobe." Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Naruto. Naruto merinding karena bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif di daerah itu. Sasuke pun berbisik, "...Resletingmu terbuka."

"...Hah?"

"Boxer kuning pucat dengan motif rubah oranye? Tidak kusangka tidak ada yang menyadarinya selama kau berjalan-jalan di sekolah ini."

Naruto terbelalak, shock. Wajahnya mendidih. Dia pun mendorong Sasuke dan lari keluar kelas dengan cepat, tidak peduli apapun di depannya.

"GYAAAA!!! UCHIHA SIALAN, KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!!"

"...Usuratonkachi."

Shikamaru, yang dari tadi hanya bengong, tidak peduli dan hanya melihat keluar jendela, berjengit kaget saat mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Hei, Uchiha. Kali ini kau apakan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Sasuke.

Uchiha itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

**xoxoxox**

Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah rival. Err, sebenarnya anggapan rival hanyalah keputusan sepihak dari Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Naruto menganggap Sasuke adalah rival karena dia berambisi untuk mengalahkannya dalam segala bidang. Sedangkan Sasuke menganggap Naruto hanyal seorang berambut pirang ribut, kekanakan, dan menyebalkan. Mereka seringkali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, namun bisa berujung pada baku hantam. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak ada yang berani menengahi.

Dan kali ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Kelas II-1 sedang bermain baseball, jadi satu kelas dipecah menjadi dua tim. Untungnya Naruto dan Sasuke berbeda tim, kalau tidak bisa kacau.

Naruto berperan sebagai _pitcher_. Lemparannya sangat kuat dan cepat. Hampir tidak ada batter tim lawan yang bisa memukulnya sampai akhirnya Sasuke maju untuk memukul bola lemparannya.

"Ayo Naruto, kau pasti bisa!"

"Sasuke-kun, tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

"Jangan mau kalah!"

"Selamatkan tim kita, Uchiha!"

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, "Teme, kau berani juga menantang _pitcher_ terhebat di Konoha Gakuen ini."

"Hn," Sasuke menyeringai licik, "Maaf saja Dobe, tapi nama _batter_ terbaik tidak akan kusia-siakan begitu saja."

"Percaya diri sekali kau."

Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda untuk melempar bolanya. Sasuke pun menggenggam erat tongkat pemukulnya, berkonsentrasi akan bola yang akan dilempar Naruto. Gai-sensei, guru olahraga selaku wasit sudah memberikan aba-aba agar Naruto melempar bola. Dengan mantap, kuat, dan penuh semangat untuk mengalahkan Rivalnya, Naruto melempar bola.

"HOO-YAH!!"

Sungguh lemparan yang kuat dan cepat. Namun mata Sasuke tidak kehilangan bola itu. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi hingga dia menemukan timing yang tepat untuk memukul bola. Segera saja Sasuke mengayunkan tongkatnya dan...

_TAKK!!_

"...EH?!"

Bola terpukul jauh, _home run_. Sasuke pun lari mengitari _base_ yang ada.

"Hoi! Tangkap bolanya!!"

"Uchiha, lari!!"

"Sasuke-kun keren!!"

"Oi, buruan bolanya!!"

Sasuke berhasil kembali ke _home base_. Menang mutlak.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau lah penyelamat tim kami!!" Teman-teman yang satu tim dengan Sasuke pun bersorak gembira. Namun Sasuke tetap saja memasang ekspresi dingin. Dia pun melirik Naruto yang masih membatu di tengah lapangan dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**xoxoxox**

Jam pelajaran olahraga telah usai. Semua sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, tapi Naruto masih di ruang ganti, menggerutu sendirian.

"Uchiha brengsek, bisa-bisanya dia memukul bolaku... Padahal itu kan lemparan yang sempurna, apanya yang salah?" Naruto menggerutu sambil memakai kemejanya. Rupanya dia masih tidak terima bolanya dapat dipukul oleh Sasuke. Sungguh kenyataan pahit, _pitcher_ terbaik Konoha Gakuen dapat dikalahkan oleh _batter_ terbaik Konoha Gakuen.

_KLEK._

Salah satu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah Sasuke yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Naruto kaget.

"Uchiha!" seru Naruto. "Kukira kau sudah tidak di sini!!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto hanya meraung pelang sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang belum memakai seragamnya. Aih, lihatlah tubuhnya. Putih bagaikan kain yang belum ternoda, tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah turun melewati dada dan perut menuju pinggang dengan gerakan halus, seolah menunjukkan betapa lembutnya kulit di tubuh itu.

...Sebentar. Naruto berpikir apa barusan?

"Apa?" Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang mulai terbuai dalam lamunannya.

"He? Apanya yang apa?" Naruto bertanya balik. Sasuke mendengus.

"Kau lihat apa?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa," Naruto berusaha berbohong. Dia berusaha untuk cepat-cepat memakai gakurannya dan keluar dari ruangan ini. "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkanmu."

"...Oh," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan datar, seolah tidak peduli. "Masih dendam rupanya."

"Tentu saja!!" Naruto meledak tiba-tiba. Sasuke menjengit kaget. "Lihat saja kau Uchiha, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu saat nanti!!"

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Gestur menantang, "Oh ya? Kapan?"

Naruto gelagapan. Wajahnya sedikit merah karena amarah yang meluap, "Itu... Kapan, ya kapan-kapan! Tapi itu pasti! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto. Dia langsung mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak locker.

Naruto mendesis kesakitan, "Uchiha, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Dengar, Dobe. Makin lama aku makin muak dengan permainan ini," suara Sasuke terdengar berbahaya. Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu. "...Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat tahu Sasuke sedang menempelkan bibirnya ke Naruto. Dia bergeming, tidak tahu harus bagaimana saking kagetnya.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar ciumannya bisa lebih dalam. Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, berusaha untuk masuk ke mulut rivalnya.

Naruto yang sadar dari kagetnya langsung panik. Dia langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan kuat dan lari sekuat tenaga. Dia pun keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

_Sial... __Yang barusan itu..._

**xoxoxox**

"Iruka-senseeeeeii!!"

Guru bimbingan konseling berambut coklat panjang dan mempunyai bekas luka di hidungnya sedang asyik membaca koran di ruangannya. Dia berjengit kaget saat Naruto masuk ke ruangannya dengan berteriak seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sensei, Sensei! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Aku--Aku...!"

"Naruto, ada apa? Tenang dulu, bicaranya pelan-pelan.'

"Tadi--tadi!! Dia..!"

"Naruto!" Iruka menggenggam erat pundak Naruto agar dia bisa diam dan tenang. "Tenang dulu, baru bicara."

"Uwaa!!" Naruto pun memeluk sosok 'ayah'nya itu dengan erat.

Dengan pasrah, Iruka membiarkan Naruto memeluknya. _Apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?_ Iruka pun menepuk kepala Naruto yang terbenam di dadanya. "Baiklah, Naruto. Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu... Tadiakubertemuuchihasialandiruanggantidantibatibadiamendorongkudanmenciumkuakutidaktahuharusbagaimana!!" Naruto berbicara dengan sangat cepat. Perlu diingat, dia mengucapkan itu hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Iruka bengong, "...Hah?"

"Jangan bilang 'hah?'!" sergah Naruto. "Apa yang harus kulakukan??"

"Bukan begitu... Hanya saja kau bicara terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mengerti,"

Wajah Narut merah padam. Dia benar-benar malu untuk mengatakan hal yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. "...Uchiha. Sasuke. Menciumku."

"..."

Iruka berkedip pelan, "Sasuke-kun menganggumu lagi dengan cara menciummu?? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Iruka dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Mana aku tahu," sergah Naruto. Wajahnya masih merah. "Dia itu... Benar-benar kelewatan. Kalau memang mau mengganggu jangan mencium dong..."

Melihat tingkah Naruto, tiba-tiba terbesit suatu pikiran aneh di kepala Iruka. Mungkinkah...?

"Naruto... Itu ciuman pertamamu ya?"

Naruto terbelalak. _Bull's eye._ "Eh?? Bagaimana Sensei tahu??"

Sensei berambut coklat dan dikuncir tinggi itu hanya berdecak sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kelihatan, Naruto." ujarnya. "Sasuke-kun merebut ciuman pertamamu dan kau tidak terima. Sebenarnya itu yang di pikiranmu saat ini, kan?"

"Ehh, iya sih..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi aku tidak mau menghitungnya dalam daftar ciumanku!"

Iruka tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia pun mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau ini lucu sekali. Wajar saja kau diganggu Sasuke-kun terus menerus."

Naruto meraung pelan mendengar komentar guru bimbingan konseling itu, "Memangnya aku mainan?"

Iruka tertawa kecil, "Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah. Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. Sana, kau masih ada kelas, kan? Nanti terlambat lho."

"Iya, aku pergi," Sedikit kecewa memang karena Naruto tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan dari Iruka. Tapi setidaknya dengan bicara begini dia agak lega. Naruto segera meraih kenop pintu, bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh ya, Naruto," kata Iruka tiba-tiba. "Kau... Suka dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Gerakan Naruto langsung berhenti. Kepalanya mulai berasap. Iruka yang sadar akan perkataannya bisa membuat Naruto meledak langsung berkilah, "Hei, aku hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius!"

Naruto hanya diam dan keluar dari ruang BK dengan membanting pintu. Iruka hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

**xoxoxox**

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto terus dihantui oleh memori itu di kepalanya. Saat tidur dia bermimpi dicium Sasuke. Jika melihat wajah Sasuke dia teringat kejadian itu. Matanya jadi terus tertuju ke arah bibirnya. Parah.

Sekarang Naruto berusaha untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Jika Sasuke duduk di pojok depan dekat jendela, maka Naruto duduk di pojok belakang yang jauh dari jendela. Jika berpapasan, Naruto akan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

Dia takut kalau nanti Sasuke akan melakukan hal aneh lagi dan tubuhnya kembali bereaksi aneh. Hei, tak ada salahnya juga kan untuk berhati-hati? Lagipula bukan salah Naruto juga dia jadi seperti ini.

Huh, kenapa jadi kepikiran terus sih?

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini dia sedang menyendiri di atap sekolah untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang. Dengan susu kotak dan sandwich, Naruto berusaha makan sambil menenangkan diri.

"Uchiha sialan..." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil membuka plastik pembungkus sandwichnya. "Gara-gara dia aku jadi bertingkah aneh begini." Naruto pun melahap sandwich itu dengan satu gigitan besar. Dengan cepat dia mengunyah lalu menelannya. Naruto berkedip pelan, hanya memandang sandwich di tangannya yang sudah termakan sebagian. "...Tapi kenapa aku jadi kepikiran terus? Lagipula bukan maksudku untuk terus ingat bagaimana halusnya bibir Teme... AGHH!!"

Frustasi, Naruto langsung menghabiskan sandwich dan susunya. Tidak peduli dia bisa tersedak, yang penting makan dan dia bisa melupakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Uhuk!"

Ah, Naruto tersedak.

Naruto terbatuk dan menepuk dadanya agar bisa kembali bernafas. Ya ampun, semenjak kejadian di ruang ganti Naruto sepertinya menderita sekali. Kasihan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan botol berisi minum ke depan wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung menyambar dan membuka tutupnya lalu minum.

"Uwah, aku tidak jadi mati..." komentar Naruto setelah minum. Sudah lega. "Terima kasih ya," Naruto menoleh untuk mengembalikan ke orang yang menyodorkannya minum. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat siapa orang itu.

Orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui. Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan wajah datar, mengambil botol minum dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto pun shock, kaget. Dia terlonjak dan mundur beberapa meter.

"Uchiha!" serunya, "Kau mengagetkanku!!"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya cuek dan dan duduk.

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Makan siang," jawab Sasuke sambil mengunyah roti yang dibawanya. "Aku sedang tidak mood untuk makan di kantin maupun kelas."

"Oh..." Naruto berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sekilas terbesit di ingatannya soal kejadian di ruang ganti. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Nafsunya untuk pergi semakin besar saja.

"Ngg, kalau begitu aku pergi—"

"Naruto."

Sial, gagal sudah untuk pergi. "A—apa?"

"Duduk di sini sebentar. Aku mau bicara."

"Eh, tapi aku—"

"Sini."

100 persen gagal untuk pergi dari atap. _Deg... Deg... __Deg..._ Jantung Naruto berdetak makin cepat seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Ahh, inikah yang dimaksud 'suka' oleh Iruka-sensei?

Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke, namun tidak persis di sebelahnya. Naruto tetap mengadakan jarak di antara mereka. Sasuke diam saja dan menghabiskan roti dan minumannya. Ciuman tidak langsung.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Itu..."

_D__eg... Deg... Deg..._

"Uzumaki, aku tanya padamu."

"Baiklah, geez... Aku menghindar karena tidak mau kau melakukan hal seperti kejadian di ruang ganti, puas?"

"...Oh."

"Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab kan, Teme? Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

"Jangan dulu. Aku masih butuh jawabanmu yang lain, Naruto."

"Jawaban? Jawaban apa lagi?"

"Kalau aku bilang "Hei, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?", apa jawabanmu?"

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Diam karena tak percaya, itulah reaksi Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak kuat. Wajahnya memerah karena pertanyaan Sasuke yang langsung tepat sasaran. Hei, setidaknya basa-basi terlebih dahulu apa susahnya sih?

"Ke—kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto berusaha cuek, tapi gagal. Setelah sekian lama baru kali ini Sasuke bertanya seperti itu pada Naruto. Apakah Sasuke sengaja bertanya begitu hanya untuk mengerjainya?

"Sudahlah. Jawab saja." ucap Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ehh... Aku..." Kami-sama, inikah yang dimaksud dengan Iruka-sensei seminggu lalu? Ayolah, Naruto itu benci Sasuke, lalu kenapa Naruto ragu begitu? Tinggal jawab saja tidak...

...Iya kan?

"Aku..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tanda nervous. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Mau bilang tidak, rasanya ada yang janggal. Tapi kalau iya, rasanya ada yang aneh.

Jawab yang mana dong?

"Ahh!!" jerit Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahan lagi. "Teme!! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu sih??"

"Kenapa?" Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Itu karena aku akan mengatakan hal itu padamu, Naruto."

Cara Sasuke menyebut namanya sukses membuat darah Naruto berdesir. Perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Marah, malu, takut... Dan bahagia. Kami-sama, ternyata yang dikatakan Iruka-sensei benar...

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi. Jarak antara wajahnya dan Naruto kini hanya beberapa sentimeter.

"...Bodoh," ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau itu bodoh, Sasu-Teme."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya kau tanya itu dulu sebelum menciumku."

"Heh," Sasuke menyeringai, "Sulit untuk menahannya."

"Dasar kau..."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke mencium Naruto. Namun kali ini Naruto tidak melawan. Dia membiarkan lidah Sasuke untuk mengeksplorasi dan berdansa di dalam mulutnya. Ciuman pertama—di daftar Naruto— yang sangat diidamkan olehnya, penuh dengan perasaan dan tanpa paksaan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke pun melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto, "Apa itu artinya 'ya'?" bisiknya.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mencium Sasuke dengan cepat. "Kalau 'tidak', kenapa aku membiarkanmu melakukan ini?"

"Katamu tadi kau tidak mau aku melakukan apa yang kulakukan di ruang ganti seminggu lalu?"

"I—Itu situasinya beda, Teme!!"

**xXxXxXx**

Please review this chapter before reading the next chapter!


	2. Step 2: Touching

"Naruto, hari ini kau kebagian jadwal piket membersihkan kelas lho! Jangan lupa!"

"Apa? Bersih-bersih? Artinya aku pulang telat dong??"

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini mau pulang bareng tidak??"

"Maaf, tapi aku masih ada urusan di kelas."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**5 Steps In a Relationship © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter & BloominPoppies**_

_**Step #2 : Touching**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Yang namanya pasangan baru jadi, pasti masih malu-malu. Apalagi yang menjadi pasanganmu adalah kumbang sekolah yang memiliki basis fans yang besar, pastilah kau berusaha menutup-nutupi agar tidak dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh fans pasanganmu.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Uzumaki Naruto saat ini. Kemarin—iya, kemarin—, dia ditembak Uchiha Sasuke, rival sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan berkata suka kepadanya. Tidak romantis memang, malah justru lebih mengarah ke pengakuan tanpa beban. Sedikit kesal juga, karena kesannya Sasuke itu tidak serius.

Tapi namanya juga manusia, Naruto seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh saat tahu bahwa Sasuke serius. Akhirnya perasaan yang—ternyata— terpendam di hati selama ini terbalas sudah. Naruto juga ingat saat-saat dimana Sasuke sukses membuatnya lumer, yaitu saat Sasuke memegang tangannya dan mencium pipinya, bahkan melahap mulutnya.

Mimpi apa dia?

Oke, kelewat senang boleh-boleh saja, namun jangan sampai lupa daratan. Naruto tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Sasuke diketahui umum pasti akan menuai kontroversi. Secara Naruto dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki, fans Sasuke akan berusaha menyingkirkan Naruto demi mendapatkan kembali idola mereka, dan teman-teman Naruto pasti tidak setuju dia berhubungan dengan Uchiha yang satu itu karena Sasuke sangat menyebalkan.

Bagi mereka. Naruto sih tidak keberatan mau Sasuke se-menyebalkan apa. Namanya juga suka.

**xoxoxox**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto mendapat tugas piket setelah pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya hanya dia sendirian, namun entah kenapa Sasuke mau membantunya.

"Naruto, jendelanya jangan ditutup dulu! Nanti debunya tidak bisa keluar."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naruto membuka jendela yang baru saja ia tutup. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan aktifitas menyapu lantai kelas.

"Dobe, kau ini bisa menyapu tidak sih? Mengayunkan sapunya jangan terlalu kuat, Bodoh! Kotorannya terbang!"

"Teme, diam kau!! Tak bisa kah kau diam, pergi, dan membiarkanku berkonsentrasi?!" ujar Naruto yang kupingnya mulai panas.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres...

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau kelasku kotor dan membuatku tidak bisa belajar esok hari?!"

"Ini bukan hanya kelasmu, tapi kelasku juga! Salahmu juga yang memasukkan namaku ke dalam daftar piket!"

...Ah, mereka mulai ribut lagi. _Deja vu._

"Sakura yang buat daftar piket, bukan aku!"

"Kalau begitu salahkan Sakura! Aku sendiri juga tidak mau kebagian jadwal piket karena aku tidak bisa membersihkan ruangan!"

...Baiklah, sudah cukup bertengkarnya. Masa hanya karena debu yang berterbangan mereka langsung adu mulut begini?

Naruto dan Sasuke terengah-engah karena berteriak-teriak. Sasuke berpikir untuk menyudahi pertengkaran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ini. Dia pun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menggantungkan tas di pundak kirinya.

"...Sas? Mau kemana?"

"Pergi. Kau tadi bilang supaya aku pergi, kan?"

"Eh?! Tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud—" Naruto mencegah dengan menghalangi jalan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, "Sampai besok, Uzumaki." ujar Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke!"

Dan akhirnya Uchiha itu meninggalkan Naruto di dalam kelas yang masih menggenggam sapu dengan erat.

"...Dasar, maksudku bukan begitu..." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Aku cuma grogi karena kau melihatku terus. Apalagi dengan mata seperti itu, rasanya aku ditelanjangi oleh matamu itu, lalu..."

Naruto mulai berbicara sendiri, menggerutu habis-habisan. Aih, memangnya salah siapa yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari diri Naruto?

"...Tak ada gunanya juga menggerutu," gumam Naruto yang akhirnya sadar. "Lebih baik cepat bersihkan, pulang, mandi, makan, dan tidur... Oh, minta maaf ke Sasuke juga karena sudah membuatnya marah."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya bagian minta-maaf-ke-Sasuke cukup sulit...

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke tidak bermaksud marah dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Namun kebiasaan buruk sulit hilang, dan Sasuke menyesal akan hal itu.

Tapi lucu juga melihat Naruto salah tingkah karena Sasuke terus-terusan melihatnya seperti itu. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Menciumnya? Sudah biasa. Menggodanya? Itu apalagi, terlalu sering. Menyentuh tubuhnya?

...Ide yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Sepanjang Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya, otaknya terus menyusun rencana untuk Naruto, seirama dengan langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin mantap.

Punya pacar seperti Naruto memang menyenangkan.

**xoxoxox**

Di apartemennya, Naruto masih saja khawatir. Dia takut kalau Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk minta maaf ya?

Naruto memandang ponselnya. Telepon? SMS? Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Sasuke di kontaknya. Sempat ragu sebentar untuk menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu, namun pada akhirnya ditekan juga.

Agak lama juga Naruto menunggu agar teleponnya diangkat. Dia pun mulai panik. Jangan-jangan karena marah Sasuke pun tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya?

"Uchiha Sasuke di sini. Setidaknya ini penting karena aku sedang sibuk," suara Sasuke terdengar agak kasar di seberang sana.

"Sasuke, kau sibuk apa? Kenapa lama angkat teleponnya??" tanya Naruto panik.

"...Aku tidur, Dobe."

"Tidur?" Naruto mendongak untuk melihat jam dindingnya. Ya ampun, masih jam tujuh, dan Sasuke sudah tidur?

"Kenapa telepon?" tanya Sasuke.

Jantung Naruto langsung berdegup kencang. Dia menegak ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Ano... Itu, yang tadi di sekolah... Aku minta maaf."

"...Oh, soal itu." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ehh, tapi Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirmu tadi! Hanya saja... Aku..."

"Sudahlah, Naruto, Toh aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya."

"...Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Ahh, untunglah~" Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kau bakalan marah..."

"Mana mungkin aku marah padamu, Koi."

Koi? Koibito? Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam karena Sasuke menyebutnya seperti itu. "...Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Ngg... Terima kasih ya."

"Iya, tidak perlu sungkan." Uwah, suara Sasuke jadi terdengar sangat lembut! Atau ini hanya di telinga Naruto saja?

Naruto menelan ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ngg, su—su..."

"..." Sasuke hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto, tapi dia ingin mendengarnya dari mulut pacarnya langsung.

"Su..." Ayo Naruto, kau pasti bisa! "Su—Suki desu..!!"

"...Suki da yo," balas Sasuke lembut.

Naruto memutus telponnya dengan Sasuke. Wajahnya merah seperti tomat, siap untuk meledak. Rasanya dia seperti wanita saja tadi, tapi...

"Yattaaa!!" seru Naruto girang sambil melompat-lompat. "Akhirnya aku mengatakannya! Dan Sasuke membalasnya! Huwaaahh!!"

Naruto tidak tahu dia bisa lebih girang lagi dari ini atau tidak. Sejak dia jadian dengan Sasuke, kata-kata 'suka' belum keluar secara formal dari mulut mereka berdua. Mereka hanya mengatakannya secara implisit belaka.

Maklum, mereka bukan tipe orang yang blak-blakan.

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar kepolosan Naruto mengatakan kata 'suka' padanya. Ah, betapa dia ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto saat mengatakan itu. Pasti wajahnya merah.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di meja sebelah kasurnya dan meraung pelan saat melihat jam. Sudah jam segini tapi kenapa tidak ada orang rumah yang membangunkannya untuk makan malam?

Ah, lupa. Otousan dan Okaasan sedang keluar rumah dari siang tadi, sedangkan Aniki pergi ke rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok salah satu mata kuliahnya.

Sambil menguap, Sasuke keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Perutnya sudah meraung minta diisi.

Sasuke segera membuka kulkas. Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada telur, susu, dan tomat. Sasuke mengambil tomat dan telur. Telur dadar dan jus tomat akan menjadi makan malamnya hari ini. Sasuke segera menggoreng telurnya dan memasukkan tomat-tomatnya ke dalam pembuat jus. Dia semakin tidak sabar saja karena perutnya makin ribut.

Setelah makan malamnya jadi, dia segera duduk di meja makan. Telur dadar di piring, bersebelahan dengan segelas besar jus tomat. "Itadakimasu," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam sendoknya.

_KRIIING!!_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah ruang tengah, tempat di mana telepon rumah berada. Siapa yang berani mengganggu waktu makan malamnya? Kurang ajar.

Sambil menggerutu, Sasuke meraih telepon yang terus berdering itu. "Kediaman Uchiha di sini. Ada perlu apa?"

"Sasuke!!" Suara nyaring yang dia hafal terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Dobe? Kenapa telepon lagi?" Seketika kekesalan Sasuke hilang. Naruto memang sulit membuatnya marah...

"Ngg, aku boleh ke rumahmu tidak?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Malam-malam begini? Untuk apa?"

"Aku bosan sendirian di sini..." jawab Naruto sedikit manja. "Boleh ya?"

"...Terserah saja. Tidak ada orang kok di rumah."

"Yay! Terima kasih, Sasuke!"

"Ya..."

Sasuke meletakkan gagang teleponnya ke tempat semula. Waktu makan malamnya memang tertunda sebentar, namun itu terbayarkan karena Naruto akan segera kemari. Sasuke sebenarnya juga bosan karena sendirian di rumah.

**xoxoxox**

_Ting tong._

Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Sasuke pun membuka pintu dan mnemukan Naruto berdiri di depan sambil menggendong... Anak anjing? Pita pink?

"Naruto... Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ah, Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Dia pun menyodorkan anak anjing itu ke depan wajah Sasuke. "Ini, aku menemukan anak anjing ini di jalan tadi. "Kupikir lebih baik kalau kita pelihara, kasihan dia."

_Kita? Apanya yang kita?? Bukannya kau??_ Sasuke menatap horor anak anjing berwana coklat dan berpita pink itu. Ya ampun, punya barang saja terkadang tidak diurus bagaimana kalau hewan peliharaan? Lagipula belum tentu penghuni kediaman Uchiha mau menerima anak anjing itu.

Tapi untuk sementara mungkin tak apa.

"Ya sudah, masuk dulu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Anak anjing itu dipeluknya erat. Agak _nervous_ juga sebenarnya, secara ini adalah kali pertama Naruto ke rumah Sasuke atas keinginannya sendiri. Dulu sih pernah beberapa kali, namun itu dalam keadaan terpaksa karena ada tugas kelompok yang mengharuskannya datang ke rumah ini.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah. "Lebih baik anak anjing itu kau bawa saja. Kalau di sini tidak terurus."

"Eh? Tapi Sasukeee~" Suara Naruto memelas, "Aku kan membawanya ke sini sebagai hadiah permintaan maaf..."

Gawat, Naruto seperti akan menangis saja. Mata birunya terlihat rapuh dan berkaca-kaca. Sasuke terpaksa mengalah karena tidak ingin melihat Naruto menangis. "Baiklah, baiklah... Dia tetap di sini. Tapi kalau hilang aku tidak tanggung."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Hehe, begitu dong."

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat wajah bodoh pacar berambut pirangnya itu. "Tapi Dobe, jujur aku sama sekali tidak marah. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberikan hadiah permintaan maaf seperti ini, apalagi menggunakan pita pink sebagai hiasan di hadiah itu." Sarkastik memang, tapi mata Sasuke tidak tahan melihat warna yang menyakitkan matanya itu. "Lepas pita itu. Sekarang."

"Hei, ini bukan aku yang menghias! Saat kutemukan dia di pinggir jalan, dia sudah berhias seperti ini di dalam kardus," kilah Naruto sambil melepas pita pink yang berada di leher anak anjing tersebut. "Bukankah dia lebih lucu dengan pita ini?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan buang-pita-itu-atau-kubuang-anak-anjing-itu. Naruto yang merasakan tatapan horor Sasuke langsung cepat-cepat melepas pita pink itu.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku serius... Maiku-chan terlihat lucu dengan pita ini," komentar Naruto.

"Maiku-chan?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Iya, aku memberinya nama Maiku. Pitanya dipasang saja ya? Lucu..." suara Naruto mulai dibuat memelas. "Ya? Dipasang saja ya, Sasuke?"

Tidak tahan mendengar nada suara yang dipakai Naruto, Sasuke menepuk keningnya. Sambil berdecak kesal, Sasuke pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Yay! Akhirnya!" Naruto pun memakaikan pita pink itu di leher anak anjing itu. "Kalau begini kau terlihat lucu, Maiku-chan~"

Naruto pun menghabiskan malamnya di rumah Sasuke. Mereka memberi makan anak anjing berwarna coklat itu, makan cemilan, mengobrol, dan bermain kartu. Tak jarang mereka saling mengejek dan beradu argumen seperti biasa dan berujung pada Sasuke yang menyuruh Naruto diam dengan satu ciuman.

Sungguh malam yang menyenangkan. Tanpa terasa sudah jam sepuluh malam. Naruto pun pamit pulang pada Sasuke.

"Sudah ya Teme, aku pulang dulu," ucap Naruto setelah memakai sepatunya.

"Perlu diantar?" tanya Sasuke, namun Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok. Lagipula kan jarak sini dengan apartemenku hanya dua blok." jawab Naruto. "Oh, tolong rawat anak anjing itu dengan baik ya."

"Akan kulakukan sebisaku," kata Sasuke. Dia pun memeluk Naruto dan menciumnya dalam. Lidahnya masuk ke mulut Naruto tanpa ragu, berdansa bersama milik Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, dia pun melepaskan pemilik mata berwarna biru cerah itu. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Mata Sasuke pun mengikuti sosoknya sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat.

"Guk! Guk!"

...Anjing itu...

"Guk, guk!"

...Sepertinya malam ini Sasuke akan sulit tidur.

**xoxoxox**

Sebenarnya Naruto malas untuk keluar kelas. Namun karena mendapat panggilan alam saat istirahat siang, mau tidak mau dia harus ke toilet. Jadilah dia berlari-lari di koridor Konoha Gakuen, segera menuju toilet.

Ternyata ada beberapa orang di toilet, termasuk Sasuke. Naruto langsung berlari menuju salah satu _stall_ yang terbuka. Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"Maaf, Sasuke! Panggilan alam!"

"...Dasar."

Naruto masuk ke _stall_ yang terbuka dan menutup pintunya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangan. Tiba-tiba otak mesumnya aktif, teringat apa yang sempat dia rencanakan tiga hari lalu.

Ah, ya. Kesempatan baik seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Sasuke sengaja berlama-lama untuk menunggu Naruto keluar. Orang-orang yang tadinya berada di dalam toilet sudah keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang dengan sabar menunggu pacarnya itu keluar.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto keluar juga.

"Ahh, leganya~" komentar Naruto bahagia. Dia pun sadar kalau ada Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan wastafel. "Lho, kau belum keluar?" tanya Naruto sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel sebelah Sasuke. "Maaf tadi aku menabrakmu. Sudah mau keluar soalnya, hehehe..."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti," komentar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Matanya melekat pada Naruto yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya. Sebentar lagi...

"Ne, Sasuke, ayo kita kembali ke—AH!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mendorong Naruto menabrak dinding toilet.

"Sasuke! Apa yang—Mph!"

Naruto terbelalak saat Sasuke menciumnya. Tangannya dipegang erat oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya pun ditahan. Naruto tahu percuma untuk melawan Uchiha itu, secara tubuh Sasuke lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya Naruto pun menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke. Perlahan matanya menutup, menikmati lidah Sasuke yang mulai berdansa di mulutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat merasakan Naruto tidak melawannya lagi. Ah, betapa Sasuke menyukai ini. Naruto pasti kaget akan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini.

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut Naruto, kemudian menarik pacarnya itu ke salah satu _stall_ dan mengunci pintunya.

"Teme!" pekik Naruto tertahan. "Bodoh, kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana? Kita bisa ketahu—ngh..."

"Kalau kau ribut pasti ketahuan," bisik Sasuke sambil menjilat daun telinga Naruto. "Sekarang diamlah."

Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah mengingat keadaanya sekarang. Sasuke tidak mungkin melepaskannya. _Dasar, sebenarnya Sasuke ini kenapa sih? Gila._

Jari Sasuke mulai membuka kancing kemeja Naruto satu per satu. Tangannya pun meraba kulit tan Naruto di daerah dada, mencari-cari tonjolan coklat yang sensitif di sana.

Naruto terkesiap saat merasakan jari Sasuke meraba daerah tubuhnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Naruto disenstuh secara sensual seperti itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar desahannya tidak keluar saat Sasuke menggigit titik di bagian kiri lehernya yang sensitif. Naruto yakin setelah ini akan ada bekas berwarna merah di titik itu dan dia harus mencari cara agar bekas itu tidak terlihat.

"Milikku," bisik Sasuke. "Kau milikku, Uzumaki. Akan kupastikan tidak ada yang menyentuhmu seperti ini kecuali diriku."

"Sasuke..." Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Lidahnya dan Sasuke bertautan dan berdansa seolah tak ada hari esok. Dengan ciuman ini mereka menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing. Walaupun non-verbal, mereka tetap mengerti. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jika tidak, maka akan ada yang kurang.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, menariknya agar tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan jari-jarinya bermain di ujung celananya, dari belakang sampai ke depan. Tangannya mulai membuka gesper sabuk Naruto dan kancing celananya, namun...

_Teng... Teng... Teng..._

_Shit!!_ Sasuke mengutuk bel sekolahnya dalam hati. _Sekolah sialan, padahal sedikit lagi..!_

"Ngg... Sepertinya kita harus kembali sekarang," kata Naruto. Sasuke kembali menciumnya sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Rapikan dulu bajumu, baru kita keluar," ujar Sasuke sambil mengancingkan kemeja Naruto yang dibukanya tadi.

Naruto meraung pelan, "Mana mungkin aku keluar dengan keadaan begini," komentar Naruto. "...Dan kurasa aku harus menyembunyikan bekas di leherku ini."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan mencium bekas yang mulai memerah itu.

"Milikku."

**xoxoxox**

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing!_

"Ugh... Siapa sih yang menelepon Minggu pagi begini...? Iya, Uzumaki Naruto di sini."

"Dobe? Kau baru bangun tidur?"

"Ngg, terima kasih atas telponnya Teme, aku jadi bangun. Tumben menelepon pagi-pagi?"

"Ada berita untukmu."

"...Berita? Berita apa?"

"Anak anjingnya hilang."

"APAAA??!"

**xXxXxXx**

Please review this chapter before reading the next chapter!


	3. Step 3: Oral Sex

"Ada berita untukmu."

"...Berita? Berita apa?"

"Anak anjingnya hilang."

"APAAA??!"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**5 Steps In a Relationship © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter & BloominPoppies**_

_**Step #3: Oral sex**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

BRAK!!

Pintu ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Uchiha dibuka paksa dengan tanpa perikemanusiaan oleh sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kemudian berhambur ke dalam.

"Teme!! Kok bisa hilang sih??" ujar Naruto histeris sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Kasihan Maiku-chan, kehidupan di luar sana terlalu kejam bagi seekor anjing kecil seperti dirinya."

"Ah, sabar Do—"

"Sabar apanya?! Bagaimana kalau nanti malam ia kedinginan sampai masuk angin?? Kurang gizi karena makan sampah busuk?? Dijahati anjing lain sampai luka-luka??" kata Naruto berapi-api. "_Please_, Sasuke..." Bulir-bulir air mata terlihat dari sudut mata Naruto. Mirip anak anjing yang memohon iba dari pemiliknya.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, Sasuke tentu saja tak tahan melihatnya. Dengan enggan ia menjawab, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari bersama."

Air muka Naruto berubah menjadi cerah seketika. "Huaa, Teme!! Kau baik sekali~" katanya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan amat erat sampai-sampai Uchiha yang satu itu tak bisa bernafas.

**xoxoxox**

"Yosh! Kita mulai penyelidikan kita. Teme, terakhir kali kau lihat Maiku-chan di mana?" tanya Naruto belagak jadi detektif.

"Umm, semalam waktu terakhir aku kasih makan masih ada. Mungkin sekarang masih belum jauh dari sini,"

"Baiklah! Teme, kita berpencar mencari Maiku-chan. Aku ke Utara dan kau ke Selatan ya!" perintah Naruto.

"Hn."

"Oh, jangan lupa panggil namanya,"

"Hn."

"Yang keras sekalian, biar dia dengar,"

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk. _"Tapi aku tak yakin dia bakal menyahut bila dipanggil. Soalnya dari kemarin aku sama sekali tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu," _batin Sasuke.

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke berpikir bila ia menuruti perkataan Naruto maka usahanya akan sia-sia. Sebagai keturunan Uchiha yang dikaruniai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, ia mengerti hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan bila kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga—maksudnya anjing— adalah melapor pada pihak berwajib.

"Maaf Pak, lihat anjing kecil berwarna coklat yang memakai pita pink?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang polisi yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras kantor polisi.

"Ah, bisa kau tunjukkan fotonya?"

"Hm, tidak ada. Dia anjing yang baru aku ambil beberapa hari yang lalu,"

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa banyak membantu bila tanpa foto. Di kota ini ada banyak anjing dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebut tadi," ujar polisi malas-malasan.

"Sayang sekali ya," Sasuke menghela nafas. "padahal ada imbalan buat Pak polisi kalau bersedia membantu," gumam Sasuke seraya berpura-pura membuka dompetnya. Isi dompetnya yang berisi beberapa lembar uang seribu Yen terpampang dengan jelas. Spontan lelaki tua itu menelan ludahnya sendiri akibat melihat isi dompet Sasuke.

"_Cih! Dasar polisi matre!! Sudah kuduga cara ini bakal berhasil,__" _pikir Sasuke setelah melihat reaksi Pak polisi.

**xoxoxox**

"Maikuu!! Hoi, Maikuu!! DI MANA KAMU??" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya. Ia berharap anjing kecil itu segera menghampirinya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Maiku—"

PRANG!!

Sebuah wajan rombeng melayang dari balik tembok. Hampir saja kena kepala Naruto bila reflek tubuhnya tak bekerja dengan baik.

"BERISIK!! Ganggu orang tidur aja!!" sembur suara dari balik tembok itu.

"Aah—gomenasai," Naruto membungkuk meminta maaf.

**xoxoxox**

"Woi Itachi, katanya kemarin pulang kok tiba-tiba tadi malam tidur di sini, un?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang pada Itachi yang asyik membaca koran.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil perlengkapan tidur. Lagipula tugas kita tidak akan selesai bila kita semua tidak lembur semalam,"

"Betul itu, berterima kasihlah pada teman kita si jenius Uchiha Itachi," sambung Kisame seraya menyeringai. "Kalau tanpa dia pasti sekarang kita bakal sibuk. Orang seperti kau kan tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam, Deidara."

"Cih! Gaya tidurmu itu jelek sekali. Pipiku sakit gara-gara kau cubiti terus, un!" keluh Deidara sambil mencibir pada Itachi. Kisame hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau pipi Senpai dicubiti terus, berarti tandanya Senpai manis," goda Tobi yang akhirnya berakhir dengan beberapa jitakan di kepalanya akibat membuat pemuda pirang itu naik pitam.

"Hmph, kenapa semua orang suka menggodaku? Menyebalkan!! Hanya Sasori saja yang tidak seperti itu, un," gumam Deidara.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya Sasori yang mengacuhkan Deidara karena sibuk berkonsentrasi memainkan video game. Namun konsentrasinya terpecah karena ia merasakan sensasi jilatan pada ujung kakinya...

**xoxoxox**

"Maaf Bu, lihat anjing kecil jantan berwarna coklat dan memakai kalung pink berkeliaran di sekitar sini?" tanya lelaki tua berseragam polisi itu pada ibu-ibu penjaga kios daging. Asumsi Pak polisi, seekor anjing yang kelaparan pasti akan menghampiri toko daging untuk meminta sisa-sisa daging sebagai pengisi perut.

"Err, dari kemarin aku belum lihat seekor anjing pun di sekitar toko," jawab Ibu itu.

"Ayo kita cari ke tempat lain," perintah Sasuke. Sepeda motor yang dikendarai Pak polisi dan Sasuke pun melesat meninggalkan tempat semula.

**xoxoxox**

"Maikuu!!" Naruto tak jemu-jemu memanggil nama anjing kecil itu. Omelan tetangga yang terganggu rupanya tidak membuatnya kapok. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa peduli arah.

"MEOW!! HISS!!"

"Aw!" seekor kucing mencakar betis Naruto hingga berdarah. Ekornya tak sengaja terinjak pemuda itu. Kucing yang malang...

**xoxoxox**

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menghabiskan sosisku? Padahal hanya ditinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba sudah raib," rutuk Hidan kesal.

"Bilang saja kau minta kubelikan makanan lagi. Dasar rakus!" kata Kakuzu sok tahu.

"Sialan, emang gue rakus banget sampai sosis satu kaleng ludes dalam lima menit?? Mikir pakai otak, bukan pakai penis!" sembur Hidan sambil menunjukkan jari tengahnya di depan muka Kakuzu.

Mendengar umpatan Hidan, Kakuzu langsung emosi dan mencekik leher pemuda berambut perak itu. Hidan berusaha melawan tapi tidak bisa. Oksigen di paru-parunya hampir habis.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Itachi yang hendak mengambil cemilan di kulkas dapur.

"Ada orang rakus," jawab Kakuzu santai. Hidan sweatdropped mendengarnya.

**xoxoxox**

"Anjing kecil? Dari kemarin yang mondar-mandir di sini cuma Herder dan Bulldog. Tidak ada yang lebih kecil dari itu,"

"Yah, berarti tidak ada di sini ya?" tanya Pak polisi.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau ke taman? Siapa tahu ia mengikuti anjing betina yang sedang jalan-jalan di sana sampai tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang," saran Sasuke.

**xoxoxox**

"Maikuu..." Sudah empat jam ia berkeliling kompleks sambil berteriak memanggil nama anjing kecil itu. Suaranya pun makin lama makin serak.

_JDUK!!_

Kaki Naruto terantuk batu lalu tersandung. "Aduh sakit," keluh Naruto. _"Hiks, Maiku-chan, kamu dimana?? Jangan buat Papa menderita karena sedih memikirkan kamu," _batin Naruto.

**xoxoxox**

"Hoek! Kok kamarku bau pesing sih? Ini pasti ulah si topeng lolipop autis, un," ujar Deidara seraya menyerngitkan hidungnya. "Tobi! Kalau pipis ya di kamar mandi! Jangan di kamar gue!! Udah gede masih ngompol! Memalukan, un," hardik Deidara tepat di telinga makhluk autis itu.

Tobi yang sedang tidur-tiduran langsung bangkit berdiri. "A—aah, gomenasai, Senpai. Tapi Tobi—"

"Nggak ada maaf-maaf-an. Buruan bersihin kamar gue, un! Kalau nggak," Deidara mengacungkan ujung _cutter_ ke arah Tobi seraya melancarkan teror _'death glare'_, "Gue cincang lo sampai jadi kornet, un," seketika Tobi bergidik ngeri.

Sementara di luar rumah Deidara, Kisame yang ingin pergi ke luar sedang berduka, menatap sandal kesayangannya. "Hiks, sandalku... Me—mengapa ini bisa terjadi??" Kisame meraih sandal malang yang telah rusak itu dengan hati-hati. Hatinya tercabik-cabik seperti kondisi sandalnya saat ini.

Sasori yang kebetulan hendak berjalan-jalan di taman karena jenuh bermain game menghampiri Kisame yang sedang sedih. "Ada apa Kisame?" tanya Sasori.

"A—ahh!" Kisame terkejut melihat sesosok mungil yang menyeruak di balik sosok pemuda berambut marun itu.

**xoxoxox**

"Maikuu!" Naruto terus memanggil nama itu tanpa henti. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya sangat menyedihkan saat ini. Penuh dengan luka-luka akibat dicakar kucing, tersandung batu, tertimpuk bola baseball dan digigit anjing—yang untungnya bukan anjing gila.

Di tengah perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke yang menumpang sepeda motor milik polisi.

"Na—Naruto!! Pak, berhenti di sini. Terima kasih," Sasuke menyelipkan uang tanda terima kasih di saku baju Pak polisi lalu segera turun dari sepeda motor yang ditumpanginya dan berlari ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa kamu?"

"Sa—Sasuke!"

_BRUK!!_

Pemuda bermata biru itu ambruk. Dengan sigap Sasuke menopang tubuh pacarnya sebelum kepalanya menyentuh tanah.

"Naruto, bertahanlah!" pinta Sasuke.

"Sa—su—ke, aku... Sudah tak sanggup lagi..." tak lama Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Naruto!! Jangan pergi!!"

"Aku letih Sasuke," gumam Naruto. "Zzzzz..."

Doeng!! Sasuke pikir kekasihnya sekarat. Ternyata hanya kecapekan.

Sasuke kini butuh tempat yang nyaman untuk membaringkan Naruto. Kediaman Uchiha letaknya jauh dari sini. Pak polisi yang mengantarnya ke sini sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Mustahil untuk membopongnya sendirian hingga ke tempat tujuan.

Sasuke teringat tentang kakaknya yang menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Kalau tidak salah kakaknya menginap di rumah Deidara—yang tak jauh dari sini. Ia berharap teman kuliah kakaknya—yang sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandung— mau menolongnya. Paling tidak sampai Naruto terjaga.

**xoxoxox**

_T__ing tong._

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di rumah Deidara. Sang penghuni rumah menyambut Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Ia bertanya, "Kalian kenapa? Kok dia bisa sampai seperti itu, un?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Deidara-niichan. Boleh aku meminjam kamarmu sebentar? Naruto butuh tempat untuk beristirahat. Ia kecapekan," kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Silahkan, un. Maaf kamarku berantakan. Baru saja dibersihkan," ujar Deidara seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di ranjang empuk milik Deidara. Dengan dibantu teman kuliah kakaknya, ia membersihkan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto.

"Lukanya ringan namun bila tak segera ditolong bisa infeksi, un." ujar Deidara seraya memperhatikan lebam-lebam dan luka kecil di kaki, tangan dan muka Naruto. "Dia habis berkelahi, un?"

"Entahlah. Aniki mana?"

"Itachi sedang memasak bersama Hidan dan Kakuzu di dapur, un." jawab Deidara sambil mengolesi luka-luka Naruto dengan antiseptik lalu membungkusnya dengan perban. "Voila! Selesai. Oh, kau sudah makan, un?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tak usah repot-repot, Deidara-niichan,"

"Tak apa. Lagi pula ini masakan Itachi kok," ujar Deidara santai seraya beranjak ke luar kamar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke memucat. _"Justru itu yang aku takutkan. Masakan buatan Aniki kan tak layak untuk dikonsumsi manusia,"_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah terlelap Naruto. Wajah itu terlihat damai, sangat berbeda ketika sedang terjaga. Sepasang mata yang menutup bagaikan bulan sabit, kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar mentari, hidung yang berukuran sedang dan bibir mungil berwarna merah muda. Memori tentang ciuman pertama kali dengan Naruto selalu menyeruak bila ia memandang bibir yang indah itu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melumat bibir kekasihnya sekali lagi.

Tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto. Merasakan sensasi kehalusan kulit pemuda itu melalui indera perabanya. Telapak tangan itu kemudian menjelajah. Menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah Naruto. Dahi, kelopak mata, telinga, hidung, dagu dan bibir. Sasuke terfokus pada yang terakhir. Ia menekan-nekan bibir lembut Naruto. Dan tanpa sadar wajahnya terus mendekat hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan...

Naruto adalah putri tidur, Sasuke adalah pangerannya. Naruto yang terlelap akhirnya terjaga karena sensasi bibir lumatan Sasuke yang ia rasakan di bibirnya.

"Umh! T—teme,"

"Sssh!" Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. Ia lanjut melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Makin lama makin mengganas. Tubuhnya kini berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Tangannya menyelinap masuk ke dalam baju yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. Meresapi keindahan lekuk-lekuk tubuh kekasihnya melalui indera peraba.

Semakin berani, Sasuke menyuruh lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Menari-nari dan beradu dengan lidah Naruto yang tak kalah aktifnya.

Acara saling menikmati bibir satu sama lain berhenti. Mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah berciuman dalam waktu lama.

"Ah, Dobe..."

"A—apa Teme?"

"Aku. Ingin. Kau. Jadi. Milikku. Selamanya..."

"Aku juga. Berjanjilah Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan melepas celana panjangnya.

"K—kenapa dibuka Teme? Panas ya? AC-nya hidup kok,"

Sasuke tertawa karena kepolosan Naruto. "Bukan, aku seperti ini karena ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Lakukan hal yang aku mau, Na. Ru. To," desah Sasuke di telinga pacarnya.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan celana dalamnya. Menyodorkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang ke hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto, buktikan perkataanmu padaku. Hisap ini. Tandai bahwa aku milikmu di sini,"

"Ta—tapi Sasuke,"

"Ssshh," Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Tak ada kata 'tapi', kau sudah janji, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sebagai seorang lelaki, bila ia sudah berjanji maka ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya. Walaupun janjinya itu sulit untuk dilaksanakan.

Naruto menggenggam penis Sasuke. Mendekatkan bibirnya dengan ujung kejantanan Sasuke yang telah memerah hingga akhirnya saling bertemu. Sasuke merasakan sensasi menggelitik-namun-nikmat saat itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Sasuke?"

"Umm, lanjutkan saja,"

Naruto pun menurut pada kekasihnya. Ia kembali memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke mulutnya. Menggelitiknya dengan lidah, menghisapnya bagai kupu-kupu menghisap sari bunga bahkan menggigitnya perlahan karena gemas.

Pipi Sasuke memerah bagai tomat ranum. Nafasnya makin memburu. Detak jantungnya makin lama makin cepat sejalan dengan kejantanannya keluar-masuk di mulut Naruto. Pengalaman ini adalah pengalaman yang pertama kali bagi Naruto dan yang pertama kali juga bagi Sasuke. Baru kali ini Naruto mengabdikan cintanya sejauh ini. Baru kali ini pula Sasuke bersedia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk ditandai sebagai milik seseorang.

"Naruto!" Sasuke melenguh. Seketika cairan putih itu menyembur keluar, memenuhi mulut Naruto dan bergabung dengan salivanya. Naruto tersedak, Sasuke memberikan minuman untuk mengobati kekasihnya.

"Uhuk! Rasanya aneh, Teme!!" keluh Naruto.

"Haha! Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia gantian,"

"He? Kau serius?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya, kalau kau bersedia,"

"Tentu saja, Teme," ujar Naruto bahagia. Ia segera melepaskan bawahannya hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Sasuke tertawa geli melihat kejantanan Naruto. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir bahwa ukuran kekasihnya itu tak sesuai dengan ukuran pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Memang kenyataan bila Naruto lebih kecil dari pada Sasuke.

"Cih! Kenapa tertawa Teme?" cibir Naruto.

"Haha, tak apa," gumam Sasuke. Ia memasukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah!! Geli, Teme..."

Sasuke menghiraukan ucapan Naruto. Ia makin semangat memuaskan kekasihnya. Kali ini ia yang menorehkan tanda di tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi nikmat yang telah ia rasakan. Melayani Naruto dengan sepenuh hati.

"Jangan kencang-kencang," pekik Naruto ketika ia kejantanannya dimainkan Sasuke dengan tempo cepat. Sasuke sadar itu kurang nyaman, namun ia suka melihat reaksi Naruto yang ekspresif ketika protes karena merasa tak nyaman.

"Ah, Sasuke... Ngh!" akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Cairan putih kental menyembur ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke pun menelannya hingga habis tanpa rasa jengah.

"Kau puas, Dobe?"

"Iya,"

"Mau merasakan yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Umm—"

_TOK! TOK!_

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi acara mereka. Seketika mereka sadar bahwa dunia sudah bukan milik mereka berdua lagi. Bergegas mereka segera berpakaian.

"Masuk," kata Sasuke.

"Baka-otouto! Ke sini kok tidak bilang dulu?" kata Itachi.

"Err, tadinya aku tidak berencana ke sini. Kalau saja Naruto tidak pingsan di jalan—,"

"Sudah kubilang, adikmu ke sini karena bocah yang bersama adikmu itu tadi pingsan dan adikmu tak tahu harus ke mana, un." sela Deidara.

"Kau ini juga sama saja, Deidara. Adikku ke sini kenapa tidak memberi tahu aku?"

"Ah, banyak yang harus dia lakukan di sini. Lagipula adikmu itu kan sudah dewasa. Iya kan Sasuke, un?" ujar Deidara seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kebingungan, _"Jangan-jangan Deidara-niichan tahu apa yang aku lakukan bersama Naruto,"_

"Guk! Guk!"

Sesosok mungil muncul di antara Itachi dan Deidara. Sesosok anjing kecil berbulu cokelat yang memakai pita pink. Tak salah lagi, itu Maiku!!

"Pochi! Jangan sembarangan masuk kamar!" kata suara pemuda dari kejauhan. "Ah, sedang apa kalian kumpul-kumpul di sini?" tanya Sasori, pemilik suara itu.

"Maiku-chan?! Kenapa dia bisa di sini?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Lho? Kalian kenal anjing ini? Semalam dia mengajakku bermain. Makanya aku bawa menginap di sini. Kukira tidak ada yang punya," ujar Itachi santai.

Siiing!! Ternyata usaha Sasuke dan Naruto sia-sia. Anjing kesayangan—yang sudah dianggap anak—mereka ternyata tidak raib, melainkan dibawa pergi Itachi. Dua orang itu kemudian menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok seraya bergumam, "Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka!"

"Gomen, ne. Aku kira dia anjing liar, jadinya mau aku adopsi," kata Sasori.

"Hahahaha... Tak apa..." ujar Naruto lemas. Pengorbanan yang sudah ia lakukan sampai babak belur ternyata sia-sia. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, kalau tahu begitu ia tadi langsung menghubungi Itachi. Tidak usah bersusah payah mencari ke sana ke mari sampai membuang-buang uang demi menyogok polisi.

"Oh, jadi dia pelaku pencurian sosis-sosis di dapur?" ujar Hidan yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Yang juga merusak sandal kesayanganku, huhuhu..." kata Kisame yang matanya masih sembab karena menangisi sandal kesayangannya.

"Ya, maafkan saja. Hanya seekor anjing kecil," kata Itachi.

"Betul," ujar Sasori.

"Semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya kan?" kata Sasuke seraya mengelus kepala mungil Maiku. _"Setidaknya ada kemajuan berarti dalam hubungan kami,"_

**xXxXxXx**

Please review this chapter before reading the next chapter!


	4. Step 4: Rimming and Petting

"Sasuke, kau dan Itachi jaga rumah ya!"

"T-tapi Otousan,"

"Kau kan sudah besar. Kalau ada apa-apa bisa minta bantuan Itachi. Ya kan _Honey_?"

"Ya, kalau kau takut kau bisa memeluk kakakmu. Anggap saja dia _Teddy_ _Bear_ raksasa. Bukannya kau dulu suka memeluk kakakmu?"

"_Bye_-_bye _Sasuke. Walaupun kamu manja-manja pada kakakmu, jangan membuatnya kerepotan ya,"

"_Geez, aku bukan balita. AKU SUDAH REMAJA!!"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**5 Steps In a Relationship © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter **__**& BloominPoppies**_

_**Step #4: Rimming/Petting**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lagi-lagi sendirian di rumah. Jujur, walau menyebalkan lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa seperti ini. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Otousan dan Okaasan yang berbulan madu untuk yang ke-seribu kalinya dan meninggalkan putra-putranya terlantar di rumah. Seharusnya ada Aniki di sini tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada acara di kampusnya sampai larut malam sehingga harus bermalam di rumah temannya. Selalu saja ada alasan bagi Baka Aniki untuk meninggalkan aku sendiri. Menyebalkan!

KRING!!

Cih! Siapa sih yang telepon pagi-pagi buta begini? Aku benci siapapun yang mengganggu istirahatku.

Dengan malas-malasan aku mengangkat gagang telepon dan berbicara, "Kediaman Uchiha di sini, ada perlu apa?"

"Sasuke! Ini aku, Naruto. Lagi sibuk ya?" kata suara di seberang sana. Bernada ceria dan penuh semangat seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Ada perlu apa Dobe?" ujarku malas-malasan.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu!"

"Menarik? Apa?"

"Pokoknya menarik deh! Kamu pasti suka."

"Jangan bertele-tele Dobe, cepat katakan. Aku capek tahu!" aku berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

"Hn, boleh. Kebetulan aku sendirian di rumah."

"Waai! Sankyuu Sasuke!!" pekik Naruto kegirangan. "Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Cih! Apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan makhluk itu? Sejak kami berdua pacaran selalu saja dia seperti itu. Heboh sendiri kalau ada sesuatu yang unik—dan pasti akan ia perlihatkan ke padaku. Entah itu anak anjing berpita pink, boneka kayu hasil prakaryanya yang wajahnya mirip denganku—padahal bentuknya abstrak atau sekotak dango Valentine edition bertuliskan "_I love_ Sasuke"—yang terpaksa aku makan. Khusus untuk yang terakhir memang pengalaman paling horor sepanjang hayatku. Tak bisa kubayangkan ketika benda bulat manis itu masuk ke dalam mulutku dan rasa manisnya mencemari mulutku.

Aku punya pengalaman horor dengan benda itu. Ketika berumur lima tahun Aniki memaksaku memakan sekotak dango setiap hari selama sebulan. Alhasil gigiku sakit dan akhirnya terpaksa dicabut. Suaraku juga jadi serak semerdu suara monster selama sebulan karena divonis dokter menderita radang tenggorokan. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan benda itu masuk ke dalam mulut dan kerongkonganku.

"Teme~! Aku datang." suara pekikan itu memecah keheningan rumahku yang tentram.

"Kau, Dobe. Masuklah." aku mempersilahkan pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk ke dalam rumahku. Menatap wajahnya yang ceria dan penuh semangat membuatku merasa tak kesepian lagi di rumah.

"Sedang apa Teme?" tanyanya seraya memandang heran ke arahku yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe. Ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Ah, hampir aku lupa,"

DOENG!! Dasar pelupa! Untung saja aku ingatkan.

Secepat kilat pemuda itu berhambur ke luar rumahku, "Tunggu ya Dobe," ujarnya.

Tak lama ia balik lagi ke sini dengan membawa kotak besar berwarna pink dengan pita merah sebagai hiasan di atasnya. "Ini Teme, silahkan dibuka," katanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Dengan malas-malasan aku membuka kotak itu. Paling-paling isinya cuma sesuatu yang tak penting seperti biasa. Namun aku terbelalak ketika melihat isinya...

"D-dobe, apa ini?" sambil menunjuk benda di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah yoyo dari plastik transparan dengan lampu-lampu kecil di dalamnya. Sepertinya yoyo itu akan menyala-nyala bila dilempar.

"Hihi... Itu mainan baru, Teme." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum usil. "Mau coba?"

"Cih, aku sibuk."

Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan termenung. Di sudut matanya terlihat butiran air seperti permata. Hey, dia menangis.

"Padahal aku kira kau bakal senang..." gumamnya putus asa. Kemudian matanya menatap padaku dengan penuh harap. Kyuung~! Seperti anak anjing polos yang berharap akan diperhatikan majikannya. Mengingatkanku pada anak anjing yang bernama Maiku yang ia beri padaku. Ada benarnya juga bila ada yang bilang kalau peliharaan itu suka meniru majikan. Dalam kasus ini mungkin kebalikannya.

Ukh! Aku menyerah. Aku tak sanggup melihat tatapan mengiba seperti itu. "Baiklah, aku mau," kataku asal dia senang.

"Yaay!" Naruto bersorak gembira. Saking senangnya ia memeluk tubuhku dan berkata, "ma kasih Sasuke sayang~" di telingaku yang berefek pada pipiku yang memerah padam.

Tapi aku berharap imbalan yang setimpal darimu. Tunggu saja nanti, fufufufu...

**xoxoxox**

"Teme, panas nih! AC-mu rusak ya?" kata Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kaos warna kuning yang menutupi tubuhnya. Membiarkan kulit coklat terbakar mataharinya terekspos dan dinikmati oleh mataku. Lumayan, pemandangan gratis.

"Irit listrik, Dobe. Tagihan bulan ini sudah membengkak,"

"Aah menyebalkan! Orang tuamu pelit sekali, Teme,"

"Cih! Dari pada mengeluh, minum saja jus lemon ini. Siapa tahu bisa jadi sejuk." saranku sambil menghidangkan dua gelas piala berisi cairan berwarna kuning cemerlang di atas meja ruang tamu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menenggak cairan dalam gelas hingga habis seperti serigala kehausan di padang pasir. Padahal minuman itu rasanya sangat masam.

"Ah, segar Teme. Kau memang pintar meracik minuman." ia tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang putih dan rapih.

"Cih, itu cuma jus lemon biasa bodoh! Tak ada yang istimewa." kecuali obat tidur yang aku masukkan ke dalamnya, fufufufu...

"Teme, aku ngantuk—zzzz," tak lama pemuda itu ambruk. Tubuh mungilnya terkapar di atas sofa empuk. Ini dia saat yang aku tunggu dari tadi.

Dengan sigap aku melepaskan kaos yang menempel di tubuhnya hingga otot-otot yang menggoda itu terekspos sempurna.

Dadanya lumayan bidang untuk ukuran tubuh mungil seperti dirinya. Menggoda imanku untuk segera meraba dan meremasnya.

Tanganku menyentuh kulit kecoklatan itu dengan lembut. Kulit kecoklatan itu lumayan halus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Sensasi yang kurasa saat ini masih sama seperti saat aku menyentuhnya untuk pertama kali.

Tapi kali ini tak ada respon sedikitpun. Yang ada hanya dengkuran karena terlelap. Kau bodoh Sasuke. Kau membuatnya terlelap sehingga tak bisa merespon saat kau sentuh!

Yah, sepintar-pintarnya seorang Uchiha ternyata bisa berbuat kebodohan juga. Berkat ulahku sendiri terpaksa aku menunggu hingga ia terjaga.

**xoxoxox**

"Argh! Teme—," suara Naruto memecah empat jam dia terkapar di sini. Kali ini dia pasti bangun—.

"Zzzz..." cih! Sialan, ternyata cuma mengigau. Sebaiknya aku pindahkan dia ke kamarku sebelum Aniki pulang.

Sigh! Dia tambah berat sejak terakhir kali aku menggendongnya karena pingsan di jalan. Diberi makan apa saja sih sama orang tuanya? Nasi? Ramen? Kentang? Atau batu?? Yang pasti nafasku terengah-engah saat membopongnya. Padahal jaraknya hanya beberapa meter.

Oh ya, aku belum memberi makan Maiku-chan. Kalian tahu siapa makhluk yang aku panggil Maiku? Anjing kecil berpita pink yang dipungut Naruto. Oh! Andai saja ia tak memakai pita pink. Mungkin aku akan bersikap lebih perhatian walaupun aku bukan pecinta anjing.

"Guk! Guk!"

Makhluk berwarna cokelat itu lari-lari ke sana ke mari dengan ceria. "Makanlah ini, makhluk berkalung norak," kataku sambil menuangkan beberapa sendok makanan anjing ke dalam mangkok berwarna biru. Makhluk itu kemudian memakan bola-bola-aneka-daging-yang-tak-jelas-asal-usulnya dengan lahap. Seperti monster-monster pemakan bangkai manusia di film horor.

"Wah! Maiku-chan makannya lahap ya?" suara itu tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut.

Glek! Ternyata Naruto sudah bangun.

"He, Sasuke? Kenapa heran melihatku ada di sini?" wajah ceria itu memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung.

"Tak apa. Aku pikir kau terlelap di kamar,"

"Aku tak bisa tidur sendirian," ujarnya singkat. Pantas saja dia bangun begitu aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Jangan-jangan di rumah dia masih tidur bertiga dengan orang tuanya. Mirip anak kecil saja.

Hampir aku lupa. Bukannya aku senang kalau dia sudah bangun? Itu berarti aku bisa melanjutkan kegiatanku tanpa beraksi sendirian seperti tadi siang. Fufufufu...

"Sasuke~ aku lapaar!" keluh Naruto. Perutnya juga berbunyi keras.

"Ya," Aku juga lapar tahu. Semoga saja Aniki tidak membawa semua persediaan makanan di kulkas. Kebiasaan buruk Aniki-ku ketika menginap di rumah temannya yaitu membawa banyak persediaan makanan hingga ludes. Sampai-sampai aku harus memesan _delivery _karena tak ada makanan secuilpun di rumah. Keenakan sekali teman-teman Aniki. Mereka pasti berpesta pora saat ini. Tak heran, Aniki sering diajak menginap di rumah mereka.

**xoxoxox**

_Crap_! Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Aniki tak menyisakan makanan lain kecuali setangkup roti isi selai _strawberry_. Benar-benar tak cukup untuk dimakan berdua. Apalagi dia kan rakus.

"Teme, apa lihat-lihat?? Mana makanannya? Lapar~!"

"Sabar, Dobe. Baka Aniki hanya menyisakan setangkup roti isi selai _strawberry_ untuk kita berdua. Mau tak mau kita harus pesan delivery,"

"Wah! Asyik! Aku mau pesan ramen dari kedai ramen milik Paman Teuchi,"

**xoxoxox**

"_Geez_, baru ingat kalau kedai ramen Paman Teuchi ternyata tidak ada layanan _delivery_. Akhirnya tadi kita jalan-jalan bersama lagi," kata Naruto gembira. Ia memeluk tubuhku hingga terasa sesak.

Huh! Aku capek tahu. Gara-gara membopong tubuhmu itu aku sampai kehilangan hampir seluruh tenagaku. Untung saja tadi aku tidak pingsan di jalan.

"He? Kenapa merengut Teme?? Kan yang penting kita sudah kenyang. Perut sudah terisi. Apa lagi yang kau sesali?"

Aku tidak menyesali apapun. Aku cuma menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih darimu. Sesuatu yang membuat hubungan kita makin mendalam...

"Dobe, kau manis sekali saat ini," aku berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Huwa! Teme!! Apa maksudnya ini?" Dia berontak gelisah saat aku berhasil mengunci tangannya hingga tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kekuatan tubuhku yang lebih besar mampu menahan gerakannya. "Lepaskan, Teme!!" perintahnya.

Aku lumat bibir mungilnya agar ia tidak berisik. Awalnya dia berontak namun lama-lama menurut. Dia bahkan membalas serangan lidahku yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, mengabsen semua gigi-giginya, menggelitik gusi, dan berhenti saat hampir kehabisan nafas.

Naruto pun berbisik, "Lepaskan, Sasuke. Aku tak akan kabur darimu,"

"Hn, apa buktinya?"

"Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Apapun itu,"

Aku menyeringai saat mendengarnya. Ini berarti dia bersedia aku apa-apakan. Bersedia memberikan dirinya seutuhnya padaku. Aku sangat suka.

"Buka bajumu..."

"He??"

"...Atau aku yang buka."

Aku menyingkirkan kaos yang dikenakannya hingga dadanya tersingkap. Namun tangannya dengan sigap menahannya. "Aku bisa buka sendiri, Sasuke,"

"Bagus, aku akan buka yang di bawah," Aku membuka resleting celana panjang yang dikenakan Naruto. Menurunkannya. Lalu melepaskan celana dalam hingga ia tak memakai pakaian apapun.

Kini tampak kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna. Walaupun telah berdiri tegak, namun ukurannya tetap saja lebih kecil dari punyaku.

Tanganku menjelajahi tubuhnya, meresapi setiap lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Aku sungguh menikmati keindahan fisik tubuh Naruto tanpa satu sentipun yang terlewat. Aku lalu menekan titik-titik sensitif secara intensif, mengakibatkan mengalunnya lenguhan dan desahan dari si pemilik tubuh.

Setelah puas bermain dengan titik-titik sensitif, aku mulai bermain-main dengan sumber dari segala kenikmatan duniawi. Tak lain adalah kejantanannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama yang waktu itu pernah aku lakukan bersamanya, menandai organ vitalnya dengan hisapan mulutku. Tak hanya menghisap, aku juga memainkannya dengan lidah dan bahkan menggigitnya perlahan.

Dia sepertinya merasa nyaman. Terlihat dari tangannya yang menekan-nekan kepalaku agar kejantanannya masuk makin dalam. Dia juga menjambak-jambak rambutku seperti menginginkan yang lebih dari ini.

Kedua tanganku yang sedari tadi meremas-remas pantatnya kini bergerak, bertemu di lembah antar dua bukit itu. Aku pun mengelus-elus daerah peritoneum dan membuatnya merasakan dua sensasi kenikmatan, hisapan pada penisnya dan geli-geli pada sekitar anusnya.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku. "Naruto, bantu aku lepaskan semua pakaianmu," kataku. Naruto mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Dia melepaskan celana jeans-ku sementara aku melepaskan kemeja. Setelah aku benar-benar telanjang, dia memandangi tubuhku dan memelukku dengan erat. Sampai-sampai kejantanan kami saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Ahh! Sasuke... Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Pinggulnya bergerak maju-mundur. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada kejantananku. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Seperti berada dalam surga. Ini surga duniawi. Akupun juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya. Karena aku tak ingin kehilangan kekasihku untuk selamanya...

**xoxoxox**

Naruto berbaring di atas kasurku. Kejantanannya masih menegang seperti tadi. "Sasuke, kau tengkurap di atasku dan manjakan kejantananku ya. Nanti aku juga akan lakukan hal yang sama denganmu," perintah Naruto.

Aku tengkurap di atas tubuhnya. Mulutku menyerang kejantanannya lagi. Menghisap, mengulum, menjilat dan menggigit. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami saling memanja satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi kami terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Karena sedikit jenuh, aku mulai beralih pada area perineum di belakang skrotum. Lidahku menjilat-jilat daerah itu sambil tanganku mengelus-elus kejantanannya. Lidahku terus menjelajah hingga ke lubang anusnya. Lubang yang masih rapat. Sepertinya dia belum pernah berhubungan seks yang lebih jauh dari ini sebelumnya.

"Argh, Sasuke...! Aku--!" ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan menyemburnya cairan putihnya hingga membasahi leherku. Cih! Aku tak sempat merasakan manisnya cairan kenikmatan Naruto. Tapi tak apa asal dia puas. Aku menyingkap cairan yang mengenai leherku lalu menjilatnya. Rasanya kurang enak dibanding minum langsung dari sumbernya.

"Naruto, buat aku klimaks seperti dirimu tadi, ya," perintahku pada kekasihku yang masih kelelahan itu. Dengan sigap ia melahap kejantananku yang ukurannya besar itu hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya, memanjanya dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Hal itu membuatku mendesah dan melenguh lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin merasakan hal yang tadi dia rasakan. Aku ingin daerah perineumku dimanja oleh Naruto. "Dobe," panggilkku sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Hnn?" mulutnya masih penuh dengan kejantananku.

"Jilat anusku,"

Ekspresi wajahnya kebingungan. Perlahan aku tuntun agar mengikuti perintahku.

Aku sandarkan kedua pahaku pada bahunya agar anusku membuka. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada anusku dengan sedikit canggung. Aku yakinkan dia bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Diapun akhirnya menurut.

Sensasi geli, nikmat bagai terbang ke surga aku rasakan ketika lidah Naruto bermain-main di sekitar anusku. Tangannya juga memaju-mundurkan kejantananku dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya aku menuju puncak.

"Naruto, masukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutmu. Aku ingin kau menelan semua cairanku. Buktikan padaku kalau kau menyayangiku—ahh..."

Naruto segera memasukkan kejantananku ke dalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairanku. Aku lemas sekarang. Tenagaku habis. Aku terkapar di kasur. Narutopun juga demikian. Akhirnya kami terlelap dengan bertelanjang bulat hingga dering telepon dari Aniki membangunkan kami berdua.

**xXxXxXx**

Please review this chapter before reading the next chapter!


	5. Step 5: Sex and Make Love

"Sas—ngh..."

"Naruto..."

"Tu-tunggu, jangan daerah itu—ugh..."

"AAHHH!!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**5 Steps In a Relationship © Yonchan The Yaoi Hunter & BloominPoppies**_

_**Step #5 : Sex and Make Love**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hari Minggu pagi, namun matahari sudah lumayan tinggi. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dalam posisi duduk, kaget. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, nafasnya memburu. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, memandang horor daerah selangkangannya.

...Mimpi sialan. Harus cuci boxer sendiri deh.

"Sasuke!" Terdengar suara kakak Sasuke, Itachi, di depan kamar. "Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

"Jangan masuk!" hardik Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa. Tapi aniki jangan masuk!"

"...Baiklah." ujar Itachi. Sayup-sayup suara langkah kakinya terdengar menjauh.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamarnya. Rasanya aneh berjalan dengan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket berada di selangkangan. Sasuke merasa sangat kotor. Dia ingin membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan air yang sangat dingin, membilas seluruh kotoran di tubuhnya, termasuk dalam kepalanya.

**xoxoxox**

"Hoahm..."

Naruto menguap lebar. Dia masih malas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasanya Naruto ingin tidur saja seharian karena tak ada kerjaan, hibernasi.

...Tapi tidur seharian juga tidak baik. Mungkin Naruto akan mencari kegiatan setelah ini.

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan merenggangkan -tiba matanya tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelah bantalnya. Ah ya, kenapa tidak mengajak Sasuke pergi atau main ke apartemennya? Sasuke kan juga tidak ada acara hari ini.

Naruto pun meraih ponselnya dan mengetik SMS ke ponsel Sasuke. Dikirimnya pesan singkat itu lalu menunggu balasan dengan sabar dari yang bersangkutan.

5 menit. 10 menit. 15 menit.

Kenapa Sasuke tak kunjung membalasnya? Tumben.

Sambil menggerutu Naruto pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas bantal dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi.

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Niatnya sih hanya ingin mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin untuk membersihkan diri. Namun karena terus teringat akan mimpinya semalam, jadilah tangannya main-main ke daerah yang seharusnya tidak dijangkaunya.

Air pun mengalir sia-sia. Mimpi sialan.

Sambil menggerutu, Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dan mencari baju di lemari. Tapi entah kenapa ponsel di atas meja lebih menarik perhatiannya. Diraihnya ponsel itu dan dibukanya. Matanya terbelalak, kaget.

Naruto rupanya mengirimkan SMS lebih dari setengah jam lalu. Ya ampun, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Sasuke di kamar mandi??

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sasuke segera menelpon Naruto. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Sasuke!!" Uchiha itu terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat orang yang di seberang sana berteriak mendadak. "Kenapa membalasnya lama sih??"

"...Aku habis mandi."

"Heh? Mandi setengah jam lebih?"

"...Begitulah, itu tidak penting. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau apa?"

"Oh ya, hampir lupa. Ne, aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "...Kencan?"

"Uhh, ya terserah saja sih kau mau bilang itu apa. Kencan juga boleh."

"Baiklah."

"Benarkah? Hore!!" Naruto berseru kegirangan. "Kalau begitu jam 9 di taman ya!"

"Ya."

Sasuke pun menutup ponselnya. Yah, tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk pergi keluar dengan Naruto. Siapa tahu dengan ini dia bisa melupakan mimpinya.

...Eh, bukannya mimpinya itu tentang Naruto ya? Sasuke menepuk keningnya, merasa sangat bodoh. Dia harus bisa mengontrol emosi hari ini.

**xoxoxox**

Terlambat, seperti biasa.

Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman tempat dia janjian untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia memakai polo shirt putih, skinny jeans hitam dan sepatu kets putih. Pakaian yang dipakainya memperelok parasnya, sehingga beberapa orang yang melewatinya sempat curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Sasuke merasa sedikit risih karena hampir semuanya wanita.

Sasuke mulai tidak sabar dan melihat jam tangannya. Jam 09.30. Hei, yang mengajak keluar kenapa malah terlambat? Padahal taman ini kan lebih dekat dengan apartemen Naruto daripada rumahnya. Dasar kebiasaan.

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Naruto mendekatinya. Dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak oranye, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu kets. _Akhirnya datang juga si Pirang Bodoh itu_, batin Sasuke.

"Maaf terlambat," ujar Naruto sambil terengah-engah. Dia baru saja berlari-lari dari apartemennya. "Tadi saat aku mau masak mendadak pipa gasnya tidak mau terbuka. Akhirnya aku terpaksa untuk membenarkannya dulu. Aku tidak akan sanggup jika belum makan ramenku tercinta..."

"Kau masih makan makanan tidak sehat itu?" Sasuke menimpali dengan sinis.

"Teme, jangan pernah kau menghina ramen di depanku!! Aku suka, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang kita ke mana?"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto pergi untuk bermain game di game center. Setelah itu mereka pergi nonton (dimana mereka menonton drama angst-romance yang menurut Sasuke sangat membosankan, sedangkan Naruto sampai menangis penuh haru). Keluar dari bioskop Naruto masih saja ribut soal film itu, namun Sasuke hanya menggapinya dengan dengusan.

Merasa lapar, akhirnya mereka mencari kafe. Naruto awalnya merengek minta makan di Ichiraku Ramen, namun Sasuke tidak mau ikut makan dengannya jika dia harus makan makanan yang (menurutnya) tidak sehat itu. Naruto pun menyerah dan hanya mengikuti sang Uchiha itu.

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat bioskop.

"Ngg... Pesan apa ya?"

"Beef burger dan jus tomat," pesan Sasuke pada waitres berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata yang segera mencatat pesanan.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dangan tidak sabar.

"Sebentar... Ah, kalau begitu aku pesan _sandwich crabhouse_, _lemon squash_, serta _french fries_," akhirnya Naruto pesan juga. Witres itu pun mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya.

"Baiklah, ada tambahan?" tanya waitres itu sebelum membawa pesanan mereka ke dapur.

Sasuke menggeleng, namun Naruto sepertinya masih bersemangat untuk melihat-lihat daftar menu. "Oh, vanilla ice cream juga!" seru Naruto. Waitres itu mengangguk.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, "Oi oi, Naruto! Kenapa banyak sekali?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kali ini aku yang bayar, oke?" tawar Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga. Lagi-lagi waitres berambut merah panjang yang melayani mereka.

"Ini pesanannya," ucapnya sopan sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja.

"Umm, kalau butuh bantuan atau pesan sesuatu, panggil saja," kata waitres itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Atau kalian mau menawarkan sesuatu juga boleh," Sasuke bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kedipan genit yang diberikan waitres itu sebelum meninggalkan meja mereka.

Naruto menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya gemetar karena berusaha menahan tawa karena tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita itu pada pacarnya. Sasuke hanya memberikan lirikan tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus pada Naruto.

"Seandainya saja wanita itu tahu tentang orientasi seksualmu, aku mau melihat ekspresinya," ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, di bawah piringmu ada kertas."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan mengambil kertas yang dimaksud. Dibacanya tulisan di kertas itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah horor. Naruto yang penasaran langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke dan membacanya. Tawa Naruto langsung meledak dengan sukses.

"Wuahahahahahahaha!! Sasukeee, kau ini kasihan sekali yaaa~"

"Naruto..."

"Jadi siapa namanya? Karin? Lumayan nih, simpan saja nomor teleponnya ini, Sasuke. Siapa tahu bisa jadi teman."

"Buang. Sekarang."

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda! Ya ampun..."

Karena lapar, Sasuke dan Naruto dengan lahap makan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Namun Sasuke benar-benar heran dengan Naruto. Kenapa si pirang ini cepat sekali makannya? Rasanya lima menit tadi sandwich itu masih utuh, tapi kenapa sekarang sudah hilang? Sasuke sendiri baru memakan setengah burgernya.

"Ne, Sasuke?" panggil Naruto stelah menghabiskan sandwich dan kentangnya.

"Hm?"

"Ano... Sebenarnya aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

"Apa? Tanya saja."

"...Sampai kapan kita terus begini?"

Hening sesaat. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung atas pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ngg, maksudku..." Naruto melahap sesendok es krim terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sampai kapan kita terus menyembunyikan hal ini? Maksudku tentang hubungan kita..."

Sasuke menhela nafasnya, "Lalu kau maunya bagaimana?" tanyanya sedikit sinis. "Kau mau membuat pengumuman? Silakan saja kalau memang itu maumu."

"Duh, bukan begitu," Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sasuke, salah-salah dia bisa marah.

"Maksudku, makin lama semakin sulit untuk berbuat seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita, mengingat hubungan kita sudah sejauh ini," kata Naruto. Pipinya sedikit memerah mengingat akan apa yang telah Sasuke dan dia lakukan selama ini. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku jadi tidak nyaman."

"Bersikaplah seberti biasa, Naruto. Orang tahu atau tidak, itu tergantung waktu," jelas Sasuke sambil meneguk jusnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali makan es krimnya. Dengan perlahan, lidah Naruto menjilat gumpalan putih di sendoknya. Tetes putih es krim yang mencair melapisi bibirnya. Naruto pun mengisap kepala sendok itu. Matanya tertutup, menikmati rasa es krim vanila itu.

"Mmm..."

Sasuke meraung pelan atas apa yang dilihatnya. Dia jadi teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Sialan, Naruto itu menawarkan atau bagaimana?

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau juga mencoba es krimnya. Enak lho!"

Ugh, dasar polos... Atau pura-pura polos?

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet dengan mempercepat langkahnya. Dia pun masuk ke salah satu _stall_ dan mengunci pintunya, berusaha menenangkan diri. _Harus bisa, harus bisa..._ Sasuke terus mengatakan itu di dalam hatinya. Setelah sedikit tenang, Sasuke keluar dari _stall_ dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Dia mengambil kertas tisu dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, dia keluar dan kembali ke mejanya. Naruto ternyata sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan memanggil Karin untuk meminta tagihannya. _Kenapa harus wanita itu sih?_ Sasuke hanya diam dan melirik dengan tatapan tajam saat Naruto membayar makanannya ke Karin. Yang paling membuat Sasuke kesal, Karin lagi-lagi berusaha menggodanya.

"Oh ya, Karin kan?" Waitres berkacamata itu mengangguk. Naruto pun memberikan gestur agar Karin mendekatkan telinganya padanya. "Kusarankan agar kau berhenti untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dia tidak suka," bisik Naruto.

"Ah? Memangnya ada apa? Ada yang kurang ya pada diriku?" tanya Karin penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng, "Dia itu gay, jadi percuma. Dia tidak akan menaruh pandangannya padamu."

Spontan Karin pun membatu. Naruto tertawa kecil dan segera menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari kafe itu. "Sudah sore, ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Sasuke pun berdiri dan membiarkan Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Naruto, kau tadi bisik-bisik apa dengan wanita genit itu?" tanya Sasuke setelah keluar dari kafe.

"Oh, itu rahasia," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

**xoxoxox**

Selama hampir tiga minggu sejak mimpi itu, Sasuke terus mendapatkan mimpi yang sama beberapa kali. Oke, tidak hanya _beberapa_ tapi _sering_ mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. Sasuke sampai kesal sendiri. Setiap kali Sasuke bermimpi tentang itu, paginya dia terpaksa menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi. Karena itu Dia sampai nyaris terlambat sekolah beberapa kali.

Sasuke sampai stress. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengontrol hormon testosteronnya sendiri?

"Hoi, Uchiha!"

Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Kau kenapa melamun begitu? Wajahmu menyeramkan, tahu."

"Hn," Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengagetkan orang seperti itu?"

Naruto meringis dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Lalu dengan suara pelan Naruto berkata pada Sasuke, "Besok kan Sabtu, bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Keluar lagi? Tiap akhir minggu Sasuke dan Naruto selalu kelu—err, kencan. Dan itu selalu saja berakhir dengan Sasuke yang selalu pamit ke toilet.

Mungkin kali ini dia akan melewatkan jadwal kencannya itu. Sasuke butuh istirahat.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Maaf Uzumaki. Tapi aku sedang tidak berminat."

"Oh, ayolah," pinta Naruto. Namun Sasuke tetap menggeleng. "...Ya sudah deh kalau tidak mau. Tidak apa kok." Naruto pun berdiri, bermaksud kembali ke kursinya di belakang. Dia pun menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Istirahat sana. Kantung matamu menghitam lho."

Naruto tertawa kecil saat Sasuke reflek memegang matanya. Mungkin Sasuke harus menuruti saran Naruto untuk beristirahat.

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat seperti ini. Berdiri di tengah-tengah swalayan, di rak bagian properti adegan ranjang. Otaknya mulai tidak berfungsi baik? Mungkin.

Sebenarnya malam Minggu ini dia sama sekali tidak minat keluar rumah. Namun karena dia bosan karena tidak ada orang di rumah dan kurangnya sarana hiburan, dia bermaksud ke apartemen Naruto walau hanya sekedar mampir. Tapi yang terjadi malah kakinya membawa ke tempat seperti ini.

Sasuke berniat untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari swalayan itu setelah membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman untuk di apartemen Naruto nanti. Tapi akhirnya dia kembali ke rak nista itu dan mengambil sebuat botol pelicin. Gila, apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

Sasuke keluar dari swalayan dan langsung berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto. Dia melewati taman yang biasa menjadi tempat mereka janjian untuk bertemu. Dia pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang sepi itu, melirik ke arah kantung belanja yang dibawanya.

Sasuke tidak bermaksud berpikiran mesum, tapi insting yang membuatnya sampai sejauh ini. Memang hubungannya dengan Naruto sudah sangat intim, namun kali ini berbeda. Berbeda dari biasanya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dada Sasuke. Kalau ditahan lebih lama lagi, dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa kuat atau tidak.

...Mungkin lebih baik dia menelepon Naruto terlebih dahulu untuk memberitahu kalau dia akan ke apartemennya.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan mencari nomor Naruto. Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau dan menunggu sebentar sebelum teleponnya diangkat.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Naruto," ucap Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban dari seberang. "Aku ke apartemenmu ya."

"Malam-malam begini? Memangnya kau di mana?"

"Di taman."

"Apa? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

"...Hanya mendinginkan kepala." Sasuke memijat pelipis kirinya. "Boleh tidak?"

"Iya, ke sini saja."

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi aku ke sana."

Namun Sasuke masih ragu. Apakah Naruto mau melakukan hal itu dengannya? Hubungan mereka memang sudah memasuki tahap yang intim, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia harus memastikan Naruto benar-benar mau atau tidak. Salah-salah keinginannya bisa membuat kerusakan dalam hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke pun mengambil botol pelicin itu dan memasukkan ke saku celananya dan berjalan ke apartemen Naruto.

**xoxoxox**

_Tumben Sasuke kemari tengah malam. Ada apa ya?_

Naruto duduk di meja makan, menunggu Sasuke dengan sabar. Sebenarnya tadi dia sudah mau tidur, tapi saat Sasuke memberitahu kalau mau ke apartemennya, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih baik bertemu Sasuke daripada tidur. Jarang-jarang juga Sasuke datang ke apartemennya.

_Ting tong._

Ah, akhirnya datang.

"Iya, sebentar!" sahut Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu dan ditemukannya Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat bercahaya, putih seperti sinar bulan purnama.

"Sasuke, masuklah."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke apartemen Naruto. Tak lupa dia menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng yang dibelinya tadi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menerima kantung itu.

"Minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil. Tadi aku mampir ke swalayan untuk beli ini," jawab Sasuke. _Untuk beli benda lain juga sebenarnya..._

"Ya ampun, jadi merepotkan," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibeli Sasuke di atas meja makan. Ada pocky, cracker, dan cola. Naruto segera mengambil dua buah gelas dan menuangkan cola itu ke dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masih di luar semalam ini, Sasuke? Keluargamu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan minuman itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku pamit untuk menginap di rumah teman pada Aniki. Karena besok hari Minggu, jadi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau mengajakku untuk keluar, kan?"

"Hmm, tapi tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Kau juga sepertinya terlihat capek."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh dagu orang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, "Aku capek harus menunggu dan bertahan terus, Naruto."

Naruto terkesiap ketika Sasuke melumat bibirnya tiba-tiba. Dia dapat merasakan nafas Sasuke yang memburu. Sasuke juga menjilati dan menciumi leher serta telinga Naruto. Naruto mengeluh pelan saat Sasuke menggigit titik sensitif di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya meremas daging di pinggulnya.

"Sasu..."

"Tempat tidur. Sekarang."

Mengerti, Naruto pun menarik tangan Sasuke, menuntunnya ke kamarnya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Naruto. Lidah dan bibir yang basah serta desahan yang keluar membuat ciuman mereka makin panas.

Naruto merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ciuman dari Sasuke biasanya kasar dan dominan, membuktikan sifat posesif sang Uchiha. Namun kali ini Naruto merasakan hal yang jauh berbeda. Lembut, hangat, dan... Penuh cinta. Naruto bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir ke selangkangannya hanya dengan ciuman ini.

Naruto meraung pelan saat Sasuke mulai membuka kancing piyamanya dan menciumi kulit yang terlihat. Celananya pun juga dilepas Sasuke, membuatnya mendesis karena angin yang dingin mengenai daerah tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melucuti pakaiannya. Tubuhnya terlalu panas untuk terbalut dengan pakaian saat ini. Sudah cukup dia menahan nafsunya setelah beberapa lama. Sasuke butuh ini. Tak lupa dia mengeluarkan botol pelicin sebelum melepas celananya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata sudah mempersiapkan ini. Sasuke mengerti akan ketakutan Naruto. Dia segera memeluknya dan menciumnya.

"Bukan maksudku untuk memaksamu untuk melakukan ini," bisik Sasuke. Dia pun meletakkan botol pelicin itu di tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. "...Hanya saja aku butuh ini, Naruto. Aku sudah berusaha menahan hasrat ini selama beberapa lama, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi..."

Naruto berkedip pelan, tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu. Naruto ragu. Sebenarnya dia juga menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, namun kesiapan hatinya masih harus dipertanyakan. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang sedikit khawatir. Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk pelan, "Lakukan dengan baik... Dan perlahan," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mau melakukan ini dengannya. "...Pasti, Koi," ujar Sasuke.

Mereka berdua gugup karena ini adalah pengalaman seks pertama. Kegugupan itu terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto, namun tidak di Sasuke. Dia mulai menciumi leher Naruto dan mulai turun ke dadanya, menjilati tonjolan coklat kecil sebelah kiri yang sensitif. Dia pun turun ke perut, selangkangan, dan paha.

Naruto menahan desahannya saat merasakan permukaan kasar lidah Sasuke bertemu dengan ujung kemaluannya yang sensitif. Sedikit cairan keluar dan langsung disapu bersih oleh lidah Sasuke. Sasuke memainkan kedua bolanya dan mulai menjilat lubang Naruto, membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Sasuke segera membuka tutup botol pelicin itu dan membasahi jari-jari kanannya. Dia menepuk paha Naruto, memberi instruksi agar dia membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Naruto menurut dan membuka kakinya. Wajahnya memerah saat Sasuke menyentuh permukaan otot berbentuk cincin itu.

"Sasukeee..." Naruto mendesah panjang saat salah satu jari Sasuke masuk ke lubangnya.

"Naruto," Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika alat vitalnya yang masuk ke lubang yang hangat itu, dan bukan jarinya. Namun dia tahu bahwa dia harus mempersiapkan Naruto terlebih dahulu, kalau tidak dia bisa menyakiti pacarnya itu.

"Sakitkah?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng kuat, "Rasanya aneh, uhh..."

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto, "Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku, Naruto. Aku akan memasukkan satu jari lagi."

Naruto menuruti Sasuke untuk melingkarkan tangannya. Nafasnya tercekat saat Sasuke memasukkan satu jari lagi. Sakitnya tidak begitu menusuk, namun rasanya benar-benar aneh. Namun rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang seiring dengan Sasuke yang kembali memainkan kemaluannya dengan tangan kiri. Naruto pun tidak sadar kalau jari ketiga juga sudah masuk dan membuatnya agar tidak terlalu sempit.

Sasuke merasa sudah cukup untuk persiapannya. Dia pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Naruto. Diambilnya lagi pelicin dalam jumlah banyak untuk melumuri alat vitalnya. Sasuke mendesis saat merasakan dinginnya cairan itu serta pijatan yang tak perlu dari tangannya sendiri.

"Sasu..." tanpa Naruto sadari beberapa butir air jatuh dari mata birunya.

"Shh, Koi," Sasuke menjilat air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku di sini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Baru kali ini dia merasa terlindungi seperti itu. Betapa dia menyayangi Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk memberikan cinta pada Uchiha sangat besar, namun dia takut... Takut akan kehilangan. Dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Sasuke terus menciumi wajah Naruto, "Kalau memang tidak mau, tak apa. Kita bisa berhenti sekarang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sasuke, jangan hentikan. Aku cuma..." air mata mulai terbentuk lagi di matanya. Naruto pun memejamkan mata, berusaha agar air mata itu tidak keluar. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menjadi khawatir. "...Kami-sama, Sasuke..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto. "Aku di sini dan akan terus menjagamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari dari tanganku, Naruto. Tidak akan pernah... Percayalah padaku."

Awalnya memang ragu, Namun akhirnya Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke itu anak dari keluarga Uchiha, jadi dia pasti bisa mengatasi hal ini walaupun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dalam seks. Insting mereka tajam, dan Naruto berusaha untuk mempercayainya.

Naruto merintih pelan saat ujung kemaluan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang masuk ke tubuhnya dan siap untuk merobek daging di daerah pinggulnya. Kami-sama, kenapa sakit sekali?

"Sasuke, ini terlalu..."

"Tenang Naruto, awalnya memang begini. Tubuhmu berusaha menolak intruksi dari luar, namun perlahan tubuhmu akan mengetahui kalau kau akan mendapat kepuasan dari ini."

"Tapi Sasukeee..."

"Maaf, Naruto," Sasuke berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kepuasan. "Tapi aku janji kau akan merasa nyaman dan puas. Kalau masih sakit, katakan, lalu kita hentikan."

Sasuke memundurkan pinggulnya hingga hanya ujung kemaluannya yang berada di dalam. Perlahan dia majukan lagi. Begitu terus dan semakin lama semakin dalam. Naruto berusaha tenang dan rileks namun sulit. Rasanya memang sedikit aneh dan sakit. Ukuran Sasuke juga jauh lebih besar dari ketiga jarinya.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto menjerit saat Sasuke mengenai satu titik sensitif di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya ada kejutan listrik kecil yang mengalir ke tubuhnya, terutama ke bagian selangkangan.

"Sasu—Ah! La—lagi..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mecium bibir Naruto. Dia pun mempercepat gerakannya sesuai pemintaan Naruto. Mimpinya selama ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kenyataan yang dialamnya sekarang.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Desahan dan raungan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulutnya saat Sasuke mengenai titik sensitif yang sama sekali tidak diduga sebelumnya. Lidah dan tangan Sasuke tidak ada bandingannya dengan ini. Tubuhnya rasanya penuh sekali.

"Uzumaki, buka matamu. Tatap aku."

Perlahan Naruto memperlihatkan mata birunya dan bertemu pandang dengan gelapnya mata Sasuke. Dari mata, perasaan dan emosi seseorang dapat terbaca. Naruto pun menemukannya dari mata Sasuke. Suatu perasaan yang sangat kuat sekaligus rapuh dan sensitif di lain bagian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Klimaks. "Kau milikku... Uh..."

Satu desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat merasakan aliran cairan kental yang hangat milik Sasuke. Banyak dan kuat, rasa itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Dia pun klimaks.

Baru kali ini mereka berdua merasakan orgasme sekuat ini. Sasuke mengeluarkan kemaluannya dan merebahkan diri di samping Naruto. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutup tubuh mereka. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto, merasakan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil sedikit gemetar.

"Shh, Naruto. Aku di sini," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku..." Naruto pun membenamkan diri di pelukan Uchiha itu. "Aku juga... Aku mencintaimu..." lanjut Naruto sambil terisak.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mencium kening Naruto, "Tidur, beristirahatlah dulu. Kau butuh itu."

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya tertidur di pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke juga menutup matanya, tangannya mempererat pelukan pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

Kenyataan memang jauh lebih kompleks daripada mimpi, namun jauh lebih menyenangkan dan membahagiakan.

**xoxoxox**

Paginya, Naruto bangun dengan merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama di bagian pinggul. Dia mencoba mengubah posisi, namun dia baru sadar kalau Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. _Ya ampun, ternyata semalam memang bukan mimpi..._ batin Naruto. Wajahnya memerah karena teringat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke semalam. Sasuke mencintaiku, itu terbukti.

_Tapi..._

Naruto memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Namun yang bersangkutan bukannya melepaskan, tapi malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Teme, lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak..."

Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit, sedikit kesal karena Naruto membuatnya bangun. Dia pun menutup lagi matanya dan mendengus, "Tidak mau."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Hei, sekarang dia benar-benar butuh bergerak! "Kumohon lepaskan, Sasukeee..." pinta Naruto dengan suara memelas. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke paling tidak tahan jika dia menggunakan nada seperti itu.

Benar juga. Sasuke akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukannya, walaupun disertai dengan gumaman kekesalan.

Naruto pun duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakit di pinggulnya datang lagi. Naruto mengaduh pelan sambil mengusap pinggulnya. Ternyata walaupun Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk lembut dan pelan tetap saja akhirnya seperti ini. Naruto hanya bisa berharap rasa sakit itu segera hilang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuknya. "Pagi," ujarnya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ringan... Dan sakit," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang merasa bersalah menciumi leher Naruto dan mempererat pelukannya. "Maaf," bisiknya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tak apa," balasnya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mencium Sasuke. Sasuke agak kaget dengan tingkah Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan Naruto bermain di dalam bersama lidahnya.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Setelah ini kita mandi ya. Lalu kau harus bantu aku untuk mencuci sprei serta selimutku."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Baiklah."

"Bagus, ayo mandi," Naruto pun turun dari kasurnya. Dia lupa kalau pinggulnya sakit, jadi dia sempat kaget dan hampir jatuh terjerembab jika Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya tepat waktu.

"Koi? Tidak apa kan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Iya, cuma kaget tadi." jawab Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap saat Sasuke menarik dan memeluk tubuhnyanya dengan erat. Dirasakannya tangan Sasuke mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

**xoxoxox**

"Oi, Naruto."

"Hei, Shika! Ada apa?"

"Ngg, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin bertanya hal ini padamu..."

"Heh? tanya apa?"

"...Kau ada hubungan ya dengan Uchiha?"

"A—apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Eh? Jadi benar?"

"Hei, hei! Mana mungkin aku ada hubungan dengan orang seperti itu!"

"Kau itu pembohong yang buruk ya, Naruto."

"Ugh... Dengar, Shika. Aku sekarang sudah berdamai dengannya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ya?"

"...Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sampai tahap berapa?"

"Shika...!!"

**xXxXxXx**

Happy SasuNaru Day!

Review, review… Feed us with your review… XD


End file.
